Thy Namesake
by TsubakiiHime
Summary: What happens when you realize she's not that same picture perfect vision of innocence you always upheld her to be? Twilestia, full disclaimer inside. My spin on this plotbunny was supposed to be a one-shot, but it turned into a 16k chapter fic. Ah well, guess they have a lot to work out *wink*
1. Disclaimer

Thy Namesake

TsubakiiHime

Disclaimer

* * *

Hello, and welcome to my first ever MLPFiM fanfiction. It follows the format of human!ponies, with unicorns retaining their horns, pegassi with wings, and alicorns with both. It is a Twilestia fic, and there will be mature situations later to come. Please, do not read any further if this pair is not your forte. This is your warning. Twilight is considered an adult age in my story. I have no tolerance for reviews that choose to bash me or Twilestia fans for what we like.

As for the story itself, there will be heavy angst, alcohol, and, as I mentioned before, mature situations. Please do not read any further if you are not of age to do so, or if any of this is not your forte. I do not care about views or reviews, although nice a sentiment if you choose to do so, I care more about my audience of reach. Hence this disclaimer.

And lastly, please do not republish my work on any other fanfiction host websites without my permission. Send me a PM if you wish to do so.

Updates can be expected within the next week. Thank you for reading and enjoy your smut, ya filthy animal *wink*


	2. Chapter One

Thy Namesake

TsubakiiHime

Chapter One

* * *

"Oh, sweet Celestia!"

If she had only followed her first mind and started a collection for every time a stray Pony had taken her name in vain, why, Equestria's Sun Goddess would finally be able to take that permanent vacation she so desperately yearned for. How many centuries had passed since the entire kingdom started the trend? Sheesh, she lost count by now. How ever as offended as any Goddess may have been, Celestia always found herself pleasingly amused at the sentiment nonetheless. She supposed it spoke of what her subjects truly felt for Her Royal Majesty, and her rule. "To live a life unaffected by fear and pain." That was her mission as Royal Majesty, given to her by her old Master Starswirl the Bearded. If the citizens of Equestria thought well enough of her to speak the name so casually and personally in times of great celebration, then who was she to stop them?

Until, that is, she happened to find herself witness to a most inopportune moment for one such as Her Royal Higness to bear; and, while it had been a rather intoxicatingly heated scene to, ah, grasp, yes, she would still have to categorize this as a most definitive, private, and very much so personal, not-ever-meant-to-be-intruded-upon-ever moment.

Starswirl himself could not have prepared her for this.

"Oh, sweet _Celestia!_ "

Surely her ears betrayed her. She had never- ever- heard such profanities muttered in /such/ a tone of voice from the very lips of her most proudest student and protege herself, Twilight Sparkle.

Honestly, hadn't she ever heard of caution?

Her mind was trying to formulate why Twilight had dared mutter her own name in such a begging tone. Her eyes, and heart, surely already knew the answer. Twilight couldn't possibly be moaning for her like that. Twilight couldn't possibly _want_ her like that. Twilight just couldn't. It wasn't possible. In fact, it was the most improbable occurrence since Luna returned to the Kingdom.

"Yes," Twilight was now panting heavily, too caught up in the fantasy. "Just like that, oh, so good. Celestia, please, don't stop."

Caution be damned.

Celestia dug her nails into the wood to still her hips as they idly started to wiggle. Discord's Hell.

As it were, Celestia found herself standing outside the doors to Princess Twilight's personal quarters in Castle Harmony. She had come to deliver a successful report from the Yak-Yakistan border negotiations, as delegated by Twilight herself, and in celebration of a triumphant conquest had wanted to relay the results in person. She thought it were strange how empty the castle had been when Spike nor any of Twilght's friends had been spotted during the trek up the stairs to the study; and when that proved to be empty, she thought perhaps she should have given up her search in favor of roaming the streets of Ponyville to find the Princess.

However, from the barren halls of the crystal castle could be heard a faint rustle from further down, and so curiosity won the battle and the Sun Goddess followed. She stopped just shy of a grandiose double door entranceway adorned with the tell-tale Cutie Mark of the one she sought. Twilight's bedroom.

One door had been left open in a small creak and so Celestia snuck two fingers to open further as to not disturb the silence, in case Twilight had been resting of course. The sight that awaited her leering eyes, however, was enough to stun the Sun Princess into cold stone. There, on top of crumpled lavender silk linens, lay her Princess, naked and spread in the radiant morning sunlight filtering through the stained glass windows. Her face, caressed by soft pillows, flushed; her eyes, clouded as though mists of pleasure enraptured her mind, fluttered; her bottom lip, pulled sullen between her teeth, trembled. Her chest rose and fell in rhythmic heavy breathing, her hips followed cadence. Her delicate wings hummed even as they were retracted beneath her. Her hands were low; one was hidden and moved in languorous circles, while the other gripped her inner thigh and alternated between tensing, causing those feminine fingers to dig deeper into her skin, and relaxing, coaxing her flesh back into its neutral state.

Celestia raised a hand to cover her own gasp as the realization finally set in. Twilight was _masturbating_. Her most faithful student, protege, and now fellow Princess, protector of the Kingdom, was beautifully laid before her strewn in elegant debauchery as her superior secretly witnessed.

Celestia immediately straightened from the scene, her back found refuge against the closed door. She placed a hand on her own chest and was surprised to feel her heart rate heavily accelerated. She closed her eyes tightly. She should not be here. She should not be seeing this private moment. She should leave. She should definitely-

"Haah, nggg, oh, _Celestia_!"

The proclamation jolted the Sun Goddess and this time she did gasp, rather audibly indeed. The game was up, she had been spotted. She quickly turned and resumed peeking through the doorway, but if she had been found, Twilight was none the wiser. She was still withing on the elevated bed, still flushed, her body still in the woes of extacy. Her hand was now moving at a faster pace, as did her hips, her eyes scrunched tight, and she was now panting. Loudly. Whimpering. Pleading.

"C-Celestia, please," she stammered, her cheeks burned like cinder ash, "I'm so close... Please..."

Celestia felt her eyes widen at the revelation, like being dumped unceremoniously in ice water and having your senses chilled to the bone. Her student, her Twilight, was... Fantasizing.. About... Herself? And what more, here Celestia found herself watching, not able to walk away, not able to keep her eyes from taking in the very sight. And, oh, how she did catalogue every exposed curvature, every dip in movement, every pant, every moan, every-

Mortified at herself, Celestia backed away from the doorway. Definitely time to move, now. She found her concentration and transmitted herself back to Canterlot, away from the traitorous urges, away from the vision of Twilight so brightly illuminated, and away from the raw hunger and need that echoed from Twilight's lips and now etched permanently into Celestia's mind.


	3. Chapter Two

Thy Namesake

TsubakiiHime

Chapter Two

* * *

A week passed before Celestia could finally stop blushing and look her subjects in the eye properly. If her strange behavior had been noticed, no one had dared comment on it. Except her sister, Luna, who knew the Sun Princess better than anyone else in Equestria. Even after being banished to the moon for a thousand years, Luna knew that particular tinge of pink that graced her sister's cheeks all too well. Her sister was probably in some sort of personal dilemma, undoubtedly locked in a battle of wills with herself, which she **always** lost.

Approaching Celestia would do nothing but incur the wrath of her infamous flames, as she knew all too well. Her sister would come to her when she needed, if she needed, if she could not find a solution on her own. Luna would provide her with unbiased reasoning and logic, as she had always done and would continue to do for her sister. Celestia always did harbor this unrealistic and justic moral code of ethics, even when, or rather, _especially_ when it came down to matters of personal interest.

And so the Moon Princess found her patience.

She need not wait long, however. The end of a very restless week for Celestia brought the Solar Princess to her sister's end of the Celestial Castle. The nighttime air surrounding the wing was calm and serene, yet did nothing to quell her anxiety as she knocked on the gold-trimmed solid black oaken doors marked with a cresent moon waxing.

"Enter," came Luna's soft reply. She had just poured herself a glass of white wine, which she did not indulge regularly. She summoned a second glass and poured for her visitor.

"Luna, I need your help," Celestia cried in exasperation as she trudged through the doors.

Luna offered a warm smile as she looked up from pouring to greet her sister. "I was wondering when you would find your way to me."

Celestia hadn't been surprised that her sister had caught on to her worries. Luna was always instinctively tuned in to her emotions. She took a seat on her sister's lavacious bed adorned in black linens with white trim. At the top of the canopy sat a giant half moon spelled to illuminate the ceiling with moonlight and countless stars, creating the light for the giant expanse. With a heartfelt sigh, Celestia let her eyes wander in awe of the beautiful illusion.

"So, what seems to be troubling you, Sister?" Luna asked as she settled next to Celestia, handing her sister the second glass as she sipped from her own.

"It's.. Twilight," Celestia bit her lip in hesitation and swirled the wine in her glass.

"Oh?" Luna sat upright in sudden panic. "Has something befallen our youngest Princess? Is she ill?"

"No, no," Celestia calmed her worried sister. "Nothing like that."

Luna pursed her lips and glanced at Celestia expectantly. Her sister was not smiling, nor did she have that excessive praise in her eyes that she normally held when discussing her most prized pupil. Nor had she taken a sip of her wine yet. Odd, indeed, considering her sister was the one that favored the beverage more than she.

"So what has happened to our Twilight, then?" Luna prodded further.

Celestia feigned a chuckle at the sentiment of 'our Twilight.' This would be a difficult conversation to have, but she needed to give it. She needed someone to listen to her impudent mind and give her the clarity she currently lacked. She took a sip of wine to stall for time, choosing to savor the flavor on her lips perhaps a bit longer than she should have.

"I-," She tried, then stopped. She took a deep breath and calmed herself before dipping in the water, "I had planned to deliver the news of our negotiations with the Yak-Yaks in the north," Celestia started, looking anywhere but her sister.

"Yes? We had promising results, as I remember," Luna replied calmly and patiently.

Celestia nodded. "When I arrived at.. I couldn't.. And I had searched the entire castle..."

"Is she missing? Should we send guards to search for her?"

"No, nothing like that at all-"

"Then please, Celestia, what is your concern?"

Celestia fidgeted with the glass under her sister's critical stare. "I saw her- well, found her, so to say- in her rooms, and she was, well, she was-" She finally decided she could no longer take the anxiety, either. She took another taste of wine, closed her eyes, then blurted, "She was pleasuring herself and I stood and watched."

"Oh, Celestia," Luna sighed in relief, to Celestia's bewilderment. "Is that what has plagued your mind as of late? You merely walked in on a private moment. Anyone could have made the same mistake."

Celestia shook her head and absently traced the rim of her glass. "No, I didn't just walk in. I watched from behind a cracked door. And that's not all," Celestia turned away to place her glass on the bedside table and hid her face in her hands, "She was calling out my name. My name, Luna! My student was pleasuring herself to my image and I stood there and watched!"

Luna remained quiet and surveyed her sister as she spoke.

"I couldn't look away! And to make it worse, I- I can't stop thinking about it, even now, after a whole week has passed! I can't get the vision of her out of my mind. I feel.." She struggled to find the right words, "Embarrassed. Ashamed. Confused. Betrayed by my own thoughts. Perplexed. I feel-"

Luna ran a soothing hand down her sister's back and urged her to calm the storm. "Sister, you were in shock. You are not a voyer for not being able to quickly process the situation and move accordingly."

Celestia turned to her sister, desperation shimmering in her eyes as she was finally able to meet the loving gaze Luna gave her. "That's not my only concern, Luna. Why can't I stop seeing her? Why can't I unhear how she muttered my name- my name! Why me? Why would she even bother with fantasizing about someone like me!"

"It is rather obvious how much she adores you, my dear Sister. The entire kingdom can plainly see that," Luna stated matter-of-factly. "Have you not witnessed the fervor with which she regards you? Have you not seen how excited she gets when you are near? Do you not know how she strives to perfect herself and her talents for your attention? Twilight Sparkle simply adores you."

Celestia shrugged away from her sister and stood, perhaps to hide the blush that crept to her face. "B-But, she fantasizes about me."

"Yes, feelings of adoration quite often can and will manifest into something... More to be desired. Is that a problem?" Luna narrowed her eyes in introspection. Her sister could be so daft sometimes. "I am certain that more than half of Equestria has fantasized about you at least once in their lifetime."

Celestia rounded on Luna and scoffed, "Of course it is a problem! I am her mentor! I am her teacher! I am-"

"Celestia, you have not been her teacher for some years now. I believe you relinquished that title when she surpassed the role of student and harnessed the power of a true Princess," Luna replied, taking another heavy sip of wine, "Our equal."

Celestia crossed her arms and raised her shoulders and stood in a more appropriate manner. "Yes, well. Still. It's not proper for one so young to develop-"

"Twilight Sparkle may be young, but not so much so that she cannot develop her own sexuality and explore it. With or without your knowledge of her doing so." Aha, Luna smiled to herself.

Luna had a point, Celestia surmised. Twilight was a Royal Princess now, fully coronated and with her own powers to rule over. Somewhere, somehow along the journey, Celestia had missed the part where Twilight had outgrown her assumptions of her as the student she always cherished. And now, Celestia had been thrown headfirst into that evidence. She conceeded to Luna's words.

"I.. Suppose," she replied after a moment of silence.

"Besides," Luna offered a sincere smile. "If she has not acted on the more primative desire of her affections for you by now, surely you know her well enough to assume she would not do so in the future?" She stood and walked to her sister, once again handing her the glass of wine she left abandoned on the table. If there was ever a time Celestia needed a drink, this was it.

Celestia accepted it and mirrored Luna in taking a larger sip. "That's not what I'm worried about."

"Then what exactly _are_ you worried about? That is the second time tonight you have insinuated a deeper concern to your worries."

"I.. I don't know..." She lied. She was thankful for her sister's advice, but there were still some things she hadn't worked out herself. Like the way she was starting to shiver in anticipation whenever her mind conjured Twilight withing on her bed, begging for Celestia's mercy so willingly. She supressed a shiver even now, and turned the rest of her glass to the star-studded ceiling.

"Then I suggest you find the answer, my Sister."


	4. Chapter Three

Thy Namesake

TsubakiiHime

Chapter Three

* * *

Twilight was having a particularly rough week.

It started when the Cutie Map summoned The Mane Six to a distant land called Craig Valley, home to several Dragon covens, and a dispute that threatened to drag Equestria into the battlefield if not handled properly. Except that the warring clans hadn't been the most reasonable to negotiate with, even with Fluttershy's mighty stare against them. If it hadn't been for Spike, Twilight decided, she would have never liked Dragons in the first place. They were too selfish and blinded by rage to see logic in their actions.

On the third unsuccessful day of banter with the enraged covens, and more damage to the borders pending, Twilight penned a letter to Celestia updating her on the stalemate situation. Generations upon generations of feudal warfare would take more than just a few encouraging words and a song about friendship to fix. The Kingdom would need to be prepared in case this was a task she and her friends could not solve, as desperate as it seemed. Twilight was finally able to break through to the Elders on the fourth eve, and so delegations for peace began. After an intense seventy six hours of straight bickering, threats, fireballs, and anything but what Twilight would consider 'peaceful negotiations', a compromise had been achieved, both feuding sides appeased, and a very tired, sleep deprived, and irritated Twilight Sparkle had been victorious.

Upon her return she sent a report to Celestia as expected, and she also set a request for a potential lunch date and time- after Twilight was well rested, of course. It had been nearly two weeks since Twilight had been able to see Celestia in person and talk about the recent progressions in the Kingdom. She heard from Cadance about the Great Yak-Yak Border Expansion, and while she would have loved to hear about the delegation from Celestia herself, she understood that the Princess had been busy as of late.

Still, when Celestia's response had been short and rather curt, neither giving praise nor denying Twilight's hard work in the Dragon Compromise, Twilight had to wonder if the Princess had been overworked yet again. The rejection to her lunch invitation had been bittersweet to read over. Celestia always, _a_ _lways_ made time for a lunch date, even if she could only spare an hour or so. And her letters were always signed with the usual letterheads, "My Dearest Twilight," and "With Love," or, "Faithfully Yours," but this letter was devoid of anything Twilight had known to be normal. It was as if someone else had been ordered to pen a response, as if Celestia hadn't even had the time to put her own words to paper for Twilight. If she were being honest in a moment of selfishness, she would admit, it stung a bit.

The more she thought about it, the more it bothered her.

If there was something wrong, Twilight would have wanted to know. If she needed help with anything, Twilight wanted to be there to lend a hand. If the Princess needed rest, or needed some time to herself, Twilight would drop everything to make sure she would get it. Didn't Celestia know that? Didn't Celestia trust her enough to lean on her whenever she needed?

So she penned another letter, this time asking if the Princess was okay and if there was anything she could possibly help with. Maybe an afternoon tea in Canterlot? If the Princess had been held up, Twilight did not mind traveling. It was only a short stretch of wings or train ride or instant transmission away. Twilight would surely make the time for Celestia, whatever she needed.

When exactly five days, ten hours, thirty- six minutes, and seven seconds passed without a sign of response from the Sun Princess, Twilight began to panic. What if something happened to her? What if she had been kidnapped again! Or worse- what if she was off fighting some strong adversary and left all alone to suffer as she drained her strength? What if she was drowning in paperwork? What if she was upset at something? Or worse- what if she was upset at Twilight?! Had she been upset that the Dragon delegations had taken so long to resolve? Had she been upset to learn of Twilight's doubts about the effectiveness of friendship? What if- What if Celestia wanted to banish her for her incompetence! Make her live with the Dragons! Or worse- What if Celestia would turn her into an actual dragon herself! Was that even possible?! Who knows, someone as powerful as Celestia surely has powers Twilight could only dream of having!

Her imaginative mind conjured up a mock- Celestia, wings bare in all her regality and intimidation, with a dour look on her face, "SINCE YOU SEEM TO HATE THE DRAGONS SO MUCH, LETS SEE HOW YOU DEAL WITH BECOMING ONE YOURSELF!"

A few sleepless nights later found Twilight in the company of her friends who all were concerned about her well being. Of course they all thought she was overreacting; but then again, none of them had been as close to the Princess as Twilight had been. They couldn't possibly understand the worry in her eyes, the heaviness of her heart, and the anxiety that consumed her every thought.

But there was one person who would be able to understand- Princess Luna. Who better to know what might be troubling Celestia than her own sister? As soon as the thought presented itself, midnight of yet another restless night for poor Twilight, she wasted no time in transmitting herself- in full pajamas and messy bed hair- up to the Canterlot castle steps in the middle of a chilly, starry night to seek the counsel of Princess Luna. Upon retrospect she supposed she could have waited until morning, but Twilight hated a mystery. She needed answers, and she needed them now.

"Princess Twilight," a royal guard haistly met her on the steps of the castle, eyeing her state of dress as he spoke. "How may I be of service tonight?"

"I would like a word with Princess Luna, please," she replied, a faint blush on her cheeks from the night air.

"Of course, Princess," the guard bowed and escorted her through the castle to the Lunar Wing's study. With a knock to the door, Twilight took short shallow breaths to calm her beating heart pounding like drums humming in her ear.

"Princess Luna?" She called as she opened the door.

"Ah, yes, Twilight Sparkle! What a surprise!" She stood and waved a hand invitingly. "Please, come in!"

Luna had also been dressed in nighttime apparel, flannel pants decorated with crescent moons and a silk top as dark and creamy as night itself. She grabbed her robe, a shade of magnificent midnight blue also adorned with a large half moon on the bottom skirt, and slid effortlessly into the heavy fabric of soft felt. She wrapped the front around her body and tied the ends with the belt attached around the middle.

"I was wondering if I could talk to you about something," Twilight spoke while Luna dressed.

"Yes, of course, my Love. Have a seat. Fancy a glass of wine?"

"No, that's alright, I'm hoping this wont take too long, actually," she bit her lip and held her hands behind her back, a nervous habit of hers. Her eyes were set tracing the patterns on the tiled floor beneath them.

"You see... I was wondering," she hesitated, then brought her right hand to hold her left arm in a half hug of sorts. "Do you know if Princess Celestia is.. Mad at me?"

Luna furrowed her brow and considered Twilight cautiously. "Why would you think that, Twilight?"

"Well," Twilight fidgeted under Luna's scrutiny, "She's been ignoring me for the past two weeks now, and I keep racking my brain on what I could have possibly done to upset her."

Out of nothing left to distract herself with, Twilight began to pace only a few steps back and fourth. She now haphazardly threw a hand on her forehead under her horn, as if checking her temperature, the smack from the contact echoed throughout the chamber. "Except that I can't think of anything, and I don't know why she won't return my letters, or accept any invitations to lunch... And when I asked if she was feeling okay, she never responded at all..." Twilight paused, the panic rising in her chest again. "I understand if she's just been busy, but she usually always, _always_ sends a reply, even if it's just a few lines or so."

She stopped her pacing and now turned her pleading eyes on the Lunar Princess, who had been silently observing her while she ranted. "I figured if anyone knew what was bothering her, it would be you, Luna."

Luna watched the younger's shoulders shaking in panic. And honestly, she made a mental note to chastise her sister at her earliest convenience. What was Celestia thinking, dropping all contact so suddenly like that? Did she not know Twilight would panic like this? Does she not know how easily Twilight gets worked up over the simplest of worries? Of course their young Princess would piece together the misplaced problem. If Celestia wanted time away, she should have taken a different course of action altogether. What was she thinking!

"Oh, Celestia," Luna sighed as she shook her head. Her sister could be so dense sometimes.

She walked to Twilight and placed a warm friendly arm around her shoulder. "I do in fact have the knowledge you seek, Twilight Sparkle. But... Perhaps you should sit first? I'm afraid this may take longer than you expect it will."

Luna walked to a large wall cabinet and opened the doors to inspect the collection of her finest brews she harbored. Deciding on a dark brandy for tonight, she summoned a glass and poured herself a heavy serving. The next conversation warranted it.

"Are you sure you wouldn't like a glass of wine, dear?" Luna asked again over her shoulder and Twilight shook her head.

"I appreciate the offer, but, well, I've never had alcohol before. And I'm so anxious, I don't think it would really help," Twilight replied as she sat on a black leather sofa, which was surprisingly more comfortable than she thought it would have been.

"You'd be surprised," Luna muttered under her breath as she capped the brandy and placed it back on it's shelf. She idly wondered how she was ever going to survive the two of them, her sister and Twilight. Or rather, how they would survive without her, it seemed.

Twilight took the opportunity to finally glance around Luna's study. She sat ramrod straight, not allowing a moment of relaxation until she cleared the air. Her eyes, now adjusted to the dim lit area, noticed the walls were laced with an overabundance of candles, many of which were almost melted down to the quick. The colors were set in dark hues of blue and black and violet, resembling a clear night sky, and accented with white and black wall art and decor. It was quite elegant, Twilight thought to herself. A small desk sat towards the back of the area, followed by a surrounding wall of books, and Twilight was overcome with a sudden curiosity to browse whatever topics the Lunar Princess chose to keep in her company.

Her curiosity was cut short when Luna joined her on the opposite end of the sofa, cuddling into the comfort and sinking further into her robe's warmth. She cradled her glass gingerly as she considered her words before she spoke.

"I'm afraid my sister has found herself in a mix of emotions lately," Luna stated after a while. It was a good start, she decided.

"Is everything alright?" Twilight asked as she subconsciously leaned closer.

Luna took a sip, her lips leaving a mark around the rim of the glass. "Everything will be, eventually," she replied strategically.

"What happened?"

"It is a rather delicate subject to approach," Luna warned before continuing, "You see, she wanted to bring you news of the excellent delegations with our neighbors to the north-"

Twilight interrupted, a perplexed expression defining her features, "But Cadance was the one who-"

"Yes, I realize. But Celestia knew days before the Proclamation was delcared. And so she made a special trip to Ponyville to share the revelation with you," Luna paused, unsure how to proceed at this point.

At this, Twilight's confusion only grew. Celestia had been in Ponyville? She made a special trip to tell her the news? Then why hadn't she seen the Princess? And why was Luna stalling? Her brain was rapidly trying to catch up but failing to connect how everything was related.

"She happened to, ah, stumble in on a rather private moment you were having with yourself," Luna spoke with her lips to her glass. She took another sip as she watched Twilight piece together the puzzle.

"Private moment? With myself?" Slow to process what Luna's words could mean, Twilight's thoughts turned to the horrible possibility that Celestia- Princess Celestia, Ruler of Equestria, her mentor and friend Celestia- had found herself in her rooms that day, caught in the heat of passion that her flesh was particularly weak to. Her face flushed instantly.

"Sweet Celestia, no!" Twilight cried, the embarrassment immediately choking her. This was simply the worst possible outcome. The absolute worst possible thing that could happen. There was nothing she could think of that would be worse than this. She buried her face in her hands.

Luna moved closer to comfort her. "Twilight, relax. I can assure you, I am the only one my sister confided in."

That was the least of Twilight's worries, at least for right now. Celestia had- had seen! Had heard! Had witnessed it all! Oh, sweet merciful Celestia, _what had she done?!_

She tore from the Lunar Wing without another word to Luna and rushed to the Solar Plexus, determined, no, more than that; absolutely set on apologizing and making amends to Celestia. The coldness of her letters, the absence of her presence, it all made sense now, and left Twilight on the verge of tears and a break down at what it could mean. This was worse than banishment, this was worse than being turned into a dragon, or sent away from her friends in Ponyville. This was her worst fear and nightmare fully realized, Celestia's gaze of usually kind and gentle looks turned into a mean and cold glare. She couldn't take it. Her knees wobbled weakly as she ran up the last set of stairs that led to the Sun Princess's bedroom.

She knocked, winded, doubled over and clutching her chest as she gulped down giant heaps of air into her lungs. "Celestia, please, let me in!" She spoke in gasps, "I need to talk to you, in private, please!"

She waited for what seemed like an eternity, or perhaps just a few seconds. When she heard nothing from the other side, she knocked harder, her knuckles red from rasping on the hard oak doors complimented with half suns as handles. When the doors were closed, as they were now, they made the sun whole.

"Princess, I'm not going away until you let me apologize for my rude and obscene behavior!" Twilight yelled, her voice unsteady and her eyes glossed. She could hear a shift in movement grow closer to where she stood.

Celestia, who had been in bed but not slumbering, quickly yanked the doors open and dragged Twilight in by the arm, lest anyone who happened to be roaming the halls overhear them. She was covered up in her nighttime robe, silk and much cooler than Luna's had been, and much brighter in color. The mark of her being also occupied the bottom skirt, as Luna's had.

"Twilight, what are you doing here? It's the middle of the night," she folded her arms and waited for an explanation.

Twilight bowed before Celestia, grim tears staining her face. "Celestia, I am so so so very sorry for my impulsiveness. Please, punish me, banish me, send me away to Tartarus, whatever you feel is appropriate, but _please don't be mad at me anymore!"_ she managed to choke out before finally collapsing to her knees.

"Tch, damn it, Luna," Celestia mumbled as she turned away from Twilight. Leave it to her sister to spill the beans, so to say.

She turned back on Twilight, irritation evident in her tone. "Why are you here, Twilight?"

"I-I thought you were angry at me, because of how much longer it took us to calm the Dragons in the Valley, or maybe you were upset about something, and I didn't want you to turn me into a dragon, so I-I came to ask Luna if she knew why you were avoiding me... A-And she told me about what you.. saw," Twilight rambled in her panicked state, her head bowed dutifully to the floor.

Celestia gazed down at her Princess, the irritation she felt now replaced with guilt and endearment. She bent herself to offer Twilight a hand. The floor was no proper place for a Princess to lament. Twilight accepted it with a sorrowful look. Once she stood, Celestia cast a spell that produced a soft cloth and she held it firm as she dried Twilight's tears. Of course Twilight could have managed but Celestia couldn't help herself, the need to nurture overpowered her instincts as they usually did whenever Twilight was this upset.

"Why in Equestria would I turn you into a Dragon?" Celestia mused as she wiped Twilight's cheeks clean, "And as for the Compromise, I couldn't be prouder. It took Luna and myself several centuries after Discord's fall to negotiate proper terms with the Covens. What took us hundreds and hundreds of years, you accomplished in mere days. I apologize for not voicing my honest opinion until now."

Twilight's eyes rounded in surprise, "But I'm the one who should be apologizing to you."

"Oh, Twilight," Celestia sighed, her voice soft and warm. "Why don't you sit with me for a while?" She gestured to the large ottoman that sat at the end of her bed.

Unlike her sister, Celestia had taken a less extravagant approach in room decor. Her bed was a standard queen sized spread, large and pompous with fluffy blankets and plenty of luxurious pillows. A large headboard sat at the top with her Sun Cutie Mark situated in the middle and a canopy of pastel colored silk fabrics cascaded the surroundings of the bed itself. Many, many pillows of varying size were scattered along the carpeted floor, almost covering the entire area like a sea of added comfort. Twilight wondered if the Sun Princess would sometimes find refuge amongst them, for it certainly looked inviting and comfortable enough. The light from the few candles she lit within the wall scones danced along the white walls and gave life to the shadows as Twilight sat, her head hung low, her fingers interlocked in her lap, and her thumbs fidgeted nervously.

Celestia took seat next to Twilight with a great deep breath. "I'm not angry or upset at you, Twilight. I am just.." she pursed her lips and her eyes favored watching a candle flicker as she tried to find the right word, "Confused. And I needed some time to process.. All of this," she waved her hand in a sweeping motion between the two of them.

Twilight's head shot up and she gave the Sun Princess an incredulous look. Celestia wasn't upset? She wasn't angry? She wasn't going to banish her to the ends of Equestria and strip her of her title? "You're not upset with me?"

Celestia gave a small smile. "No, I'm not. It was my fault, after all. I watched you out of complete disregard for your privacy. If anything, I figured the one who should be upset here would be you."

Twilight shook her head. "It's not your fault at all, Princess. I-I should have been more careful, I-I-"

Celestia held a hand solemnly, commanding the younger to be still. "Twilight, please. I can admit when I have made a mistake, I can own it, and I can apologize for it."

Twilight lowered her eyes. She was still confused as to why the Princess had responded the way she did if it wasn't out of anger or hatred. The short letters and ignoring her like that.. What could it mean? Was she really just that busy that she didn't have time? Or was there something else that bothered Celestia? She pulled her bottom lip between her teeth and stared at a large fluffy pillow off to the side. She wanted to ask, but given what exactly might be revealed, she couldn't bring herself to face what the answer might be.

Perhaps sensing the trouble in the younger's mind, Celestia spoke up, "I did not stop responding to you because I hate you. I stopped responding because... I'm afraid I don't quite understand your, ah, fascination? With me?" She gave Twilight a peculiar look. Celestia could not deny her curiosity, but her duty to the Kingdom always came first. Always. Twilight had to know that, as bitter and hurtful it would be to reiterate.

Again, Twilight shook her head. "It was something I had hoped you would never find out about, honestly. I-I would never, ever-"

"As I know, Twilight. You've given me no reason to doubt you before now," Celestia placed a warm hand reassuringly on her Princess's shoulder.

Twilight turned to the older, her velvet eyes shining in the light. They held Celestia's attention like burning flames of the sun. Oh, how beautiful, how radiant, how absolutely timeless they could be. She knew the very moment they consumed her soul.

"But, even now! I would never! I respect you entirely too much to even begin- And I would never, ever, do anything that would let my feelings for you get in the way of our friendship."

Celestia furrowed her brow. She was sure her heart skipped a beat just now. She felt the breath momentarily leave her and struggled to regain herself. "Feelings? Surely you are confused. I was your teacher, and I will always be there for you, but not in that way, Twilight. You should forget about me, find yourself someone who isn't as ancient and flawed as I am," she turned her head. This should not have been that hard to do. She was used to handing out rejection like a second nature. So why did this affect her so differently? She couldn't bare to witness the pain in those damn eyes that were already burned into her mind.

And what could that possibly mean? Did she love Twilight? Of course. As a pupil, as a comrade, as someone she took under her wing and taught her everything she knew. It would need to stay that way. Complications would only further the trouble. But why did it feel like she wanted to scoop Twilight in her arms and soothe her worries? Ugh, this was so confusing. Even after a thousand lifetimes lived, no one had ever affected the Sun Goddess in this way. It was unnerving, to say the least.

Twilight bitterly shook her head. "I don't need to try, I already know I could never love someone as much or in the same way as I love you, Celestia."

The Sun Goddess snapped her eyes to Twilight, who was smiling at her with a true, genuine, bright and happy smile that Celestia had always been content to see grace those lips.

"And I'm happy, honestly, with just being your friend. You don't have to love me back. Not in that way. I already understand. You're.. Well, you're _you._ Your Kingdom comes first. As long as I could remain your friend, as long as you would still see me as someone you could depend on, I really do think I could do anything for you, Princess. Including keeping my emotions and feelings for you to myself because you don't feel the same way."

Twilight stood, smile still in place despite Celestia's look of surprise and confusion. "I promise, this will be the last you hear of it from me. Good night, Princess."

She bowed and took her exit, leaving Celestia to stare at where she had been standing in complete awe, wondering if this was just a dream of sorts conjured by her sister in some devious ulterior plot. But as she sat alone on the ottoman of her bedroom, that now seemed as empty as it had ever been, she couldn't help but feel at a loss for words to the emotions arising in her chest.

"Oh, Celestia," she thought to herself, "You've done it now."

Outside the room stood Twilight, her back against the doors and her hands covering her chest in a false effort to still her beating heart. She was shaking and shivering, anxiety finally coming to a head, and tears fell down her face once more. That had been it; that had been the moment she dreaded, the very words she could not bear to hear in all her life. Celestia had rejected her. It was out in the open. Her words that cut like sharp stones across her flesh had been absolute. There would never be a chance now, not ever; not like she really expected there to be in the first place. But the hope of one day... Had now been shattered. The bitterness stung her heart like pure ice and she forced her body to move away from the treacherous memory, down the stairs, and back into the unforgiving night air. She transmitted herself back to Ponyville, but not before Luna gathered an eyeful of the sullen Princess in passing.

It was all she could do, however; in the next instant Twilight was gone and Luna shook her head in disappointment at her sister's obvious standoff.


	5. Chapter Four

Thy Namesake

TsubakiiHime

Chapter Four

* * *

"Celestia," Luna spoke in an urgent tone, right in her unsuspecting sister's ear.

"Discord's Hell, Luna!" Celestia hissed and jumped in surprise. "How did you know it was me?"

Luna's expression dead panned. "Surely, you jest? Right? Celestia I could be blindfolded, dipped in hot lava, and burned alive and still be able to sense your magical presence."

Morbid as ever, the Celestial Princess groaned to herself. So much for a disguise.

"Keep your voice down, and don't call me Celestia!" She rasped, glaring at the Lunar Princess sharply. "My name is Red Mane! And what are you doing here?!"

"I could ask the same of you," Luna shot back with a quirky smile.

"I-I am doing mere reconnaissance," Celestia quickly muttered, a blush creeping on her disguise's face.

"Within our own borders?" Luna cocked her head to the side with an amused grin. "You are spying on Twilight Sparkle, aren't you?"

Celestia held her head high and brushed past her sister, not bothering to dignify that question with an answer.

Truth be told, Celestia was having an even harder time dealing with... Whatever this was she was feeling... Even more so now than the days following The Incident, as she had so properly dubbed it in her mind. She really couldn't put it into words, if there were even diction created to describe her current debacle, and thank Luna no one had asked her to. Even the Lunar Princess herself had been less vexatious than usual and courteous enough to leave Celestia alone and to her thoughts lately. Until now, that is.

She just couldn't understand how Twilight could be so apologetic and forgiving. After learning that Celestia inadvertently broke all concern for her privacy, why hadn't she been angry? Why hadn't she stormed the castle in rage? _Why hadn't she been as effected as Celestia had been_? After all, Twilight had done nothing wrong. Celestia was slow to admit it but the fault had been her own.

And what was with her confession? How could she seem so sure of herself and her love? What did she mean, she was happy with things as they were? She wouldn't want to date anyone else? Did that mean she had given up hope of even trying? Certainly she saw how foolhardy that was, right? Still, Celestia had been indescribably happy to hear it. Proud, even. The fact that Twilight could stand tall and proclaim a love so strong that she undeniably and unwaveringly held firm her belief in it had stunned the Solar Princess speechless.

Oh, to be young and in love.

It plagued Celestia so that her work now suffered from the distraction. Her mind was very excercised and tamed in the ways of mantras and meditation, but this was a mystery she simply could not solve. Any given moment of the day now occupied her thoughts with Twilight. Her smile, bright and cheery, gave Celestia light. Her frown, somber and melancholic, sang a sorrowful tune in the older's heart. And now her moans, sensual and erotic, enticed the Sun Princess beyond any temptation she resisted to date. Her body's catalogue could be added to the cumulus. It was a dangerous territory for Celestia to endeavour. Twilight now filled her every sense. Not just ex-student and Princess Twilight, but now silouettes of passion induced dreamy expression Twilight begging for Celestia to take her. She shivered at her mind's perversions. Why did she always want what she could not have? The universe could be so cruel.

Instead of simply giving in, because she could never allow herself anything pleasurable lest it be taken from her, she did nothing. Nothing could quell her traitorous thoughts and lustful daze. She was quickly drowning in something she couldn't even properly name. Lust? Too primitive. Love? Too complicated. Friendship? Not complicated enough.

It bothered her how easily Twilight was willing to play her part. Was she truly unaffected by all of this? How could she say she loved Celestia in such a way and not have it rip her sanity to shreds? Celestia had to know the truth. It wasn't exactly something she could pen in a letter or discuss over tea. Instead she devised a plot that involved taking to the streets of Ponyville in disguise in her time off. She wouldn't call it spying, not quite so; Celestia would never spy on her subjects. She liked to think of it as information gathering. For a good cause, of course.

Which brought her to the present, with Luna having caught her in the act. She shrugged it off, she would not allow herself to feel guilty over this. Not yet, not when she had finally managed to see Twilight in a day where she hadn't been herself. Twilight had been shop- hopping with Rarity, but upon closer inspection Celestia had been able to place the lack of interest in her eye. She seemed distracted and distraught, not even caring where the fashinista dragged her.

"Sweet Celestia!" Rarity roared from down the road and both Celestia and Twilight flinched at the exclamation.

She glanced around and no one seemed to notice her illusion. Once she realized she was safe, she sighed, then seethed at yet another mention of her namesake in vain within the company of Twilight. Twice in one day. And as if that were not bad enough, both times had affected Twilight as well. Celestia slammed a fist on the wall from where she hid, but she did not see that there was a man on the other side holding a very topsy box of apples that she startled with the noise. He tripped and all of the apples spilled from his box, causing a few random citizens to slip on renegade fruit tumbling about. As a result, meshed apples and juice splattered all over the place and on innocent bystanders, Celestia included. The poor fellow fumbled upon seeing the mess he created and with a nervous laugh he ducked back into the store he had just come out of.

Luna laughed merrily from her refuge behind her sister and Celestia grit her teeth. This was quickly becoming a losing battle.

After a quick cleaning spell she spotted a berry stand to the right with fresh mangoes polished enough so that they gleamed in the sunlight. No lines to wait in, no customers around, Celestia quickly hurried to the merchant and asked for two mangoes.

"What is your new obsession as of late with Twilight Sparkle?" Luna asked from behind Celestia, her voice raised enough for the merchant to overhear. Celestia cringed and immediately began walking away from the stand and from the nuisance tailing behind her.

"S-Sir, Sir! You forgot your berries!" The merchant called after them nervously.

"Admit it!" Luna smiled brightly after finally catching up with Celestia's stride, "You are obsessed!"

"I am not obsessed!" Celestia forgot herself and shouted, the square stopping to stare at Princess Luna and a very flustered disguised Celestia. She glanced around, momentarily disoriented, then turned on her heels and walked away, Luna almost running this time to catch up.

"Sister!" Luna hissed and pulled on Celestia's arm to slow her. Luna turned behind Sugarcube Corner and yanked Celestia with her.

"If you want her, go get her!" Luna put on her most demanding demeanor, her hands on her hips and her eyes set.

Celestia scoffed, "I do NOT want her!"

"Celestia-"

"My name is Red Mane," Celestia corrected.

Luna rolled her eyes with a heavy sigh, "Exactly my point. You are under an illusion roaming through Ponyville spying on-"

Celestia moved fast as lightning to cover Luna's mouth, "Hush! Someone will hear you!"

Luna glared and licked the hand that covered her mouth in an attempt to get Celestia to lower the offending appendage, but Celestia smirked. "I am not moving my hand unless you swear to Cerberus you will be quiet!" She could feel Luna's mouth tighten as her sister narrowed her glare.

"Besides," Celestia averted her eyes and lowered her hand, "It's not that simple, Luna."

It _was_ simple to her, to anyone really. But then again, Celestia wasn't just anyone. Complications and all, and that's what made her special. Luna mused, if Twilight had known about this insecure side to Celestia, she would probably think of it as an endearment of some sort. She snorted. They really were a perfectly odd match. Surely Celestia could see that.

Luna shook her head and sighed, "Pray tell, why not?"

Celestia hesitated, rebuttal just moments from being released, then she stopped. She couldn't bring herself to speak these indiscretions, not here and not now.

"What did you hope to accomplish by pulling this little stunt?"

"I just.. Wanted to see if she was really okay.. With this... With all of this," Celestia murmured, eyes averted.

Luna folded her arms as she readied her voice in a stern, lecture-type tone far too chastising for her own tastes, "And what if she was not? What would you do then, Sister?"

Celestia snapped her head up, once again a rebuttal well formed and waiting; but with a click of her tongue she remained silent. She let loose a groan of frustration.

"You know what this has done- is doing- to her, to you both. You know this is tearing both of you apart. This whole mess is, to say, your own fault."

"Luna!" Celestia barked back, a tad of offense overpowering her, "That's a bit harsh, don't you think?"

"No, not at all," Luna stated matter-of-factly, "Not when you yourself harbor feelings for the one you repeatedly send away."

"E-Excuse me?!"

"In denying them for yourself, you have also denied both of you a chance for a true, honest, and genuine type of love."

"You know it's not that simple, for me or for any of us!"

The two sisters stood opposed to each other, the unspoken question still looming over their heads like dark clouds bringing rain. Luna did not waver, it was evident she would not be moved until she got her answer. Celestia cursed her know-it-all sister for all her worth. It pissed her off how she could go galavanting on a whim without careful consideration, not at all like herself, who bore the burdens of the Kingdom so deep that it had jaded even this small portion of herself. Her sister would never know this type of pain, this type of longing, this type of suffering.

"Because she is-" The Sun Princess hesitated, conflict evident in her voice, "Because she is untouchable to me," She spat bitterly.

"Oh, Celestia," Luna sighed, "What are you so afraid of?"

Now it was Celestia's turn to fold her arms in irritation, "Tch, you couldn't possibly understand how I feel, Luna."

"Of course I do, Sister, isn't it obvious? Aside from the fact that your love for Twilight is plain as day, even in a clever disguise, might I add; I understand all too well the way you deny yourself even the simplest of pleasures in favor of your duty to the Kingdom. But don't you see? What you've worked so hard for, what you've sacrificed time and time again, the happy ending you seek is right before your eyes. If only you allow yourself to see it."

Celestia scoffed, but Luna didn't give her a chance to respond. She was tired of the excuses when the evidence was clearly given. Enough with her silly notions of formality and outdated politics of the heart. Enough with it all.

"It's been so long since we were young children without a care to the misfortune of those around us. The world may have been different, unkind and unforgiving before your rule, but now a thousand lifetimes have passed. Why should you continue to perish by your own hand? Why continue to deny yourself? So what, you fell in love with Twilight Sparkle. Do yourself a favor and admit it. Equestria will not fall, your reign will not be tampered, and your life will not crumble in the wake of disaster."

Luna pulled her into an embrace as she continued, "All will be well, my Sister. You are always so quick to forget that you have others to lean against; not only myself, but Cadance, and Twilight, and even her friends as well. Let down that guard you have and learn to trust us, we aren't leaving you alone like that ever again. Don't you know this by now?"

Celestia stood in a stunned silence, her sister's warmth invaded her soul like an untamed wildfire insistent on burning everything it touched. Her walls meant nothing around Luna. She could see straight through them, like she had always done when they were younger. At times when she had forgotten how it felt to be dependent on someone, it left Celestia feeling embarrassed to be this exposed to another who knew so much about her, maybe even more so than she knew herself. She knew Luna was right, Luna was always right, in ways that Celestia could never understand.

"I... May be in love... With Twilight Sparkle," Celestia replied in a forced whisper after a short while.

"Good," Luna smiled as she lessened her hold. She gripped Celestia's shoulders with a satisfied grin, "Now go get her."

Celestia's eyes met her sister's in panic. Admitting it out loud was one thing. Actually acting on it, however...

"You know I can't," Celestia stammered. Her heart was pounding faster than ever. "Not yet."

"Fine," Luna replied calmly but through narrowed eyes she released her sister. She knew there was more than one way to light a fire within Celestia. "Fine, but if you don't, and soon, someone else will before you even have the chance."

The Sun Princess took those words in slowly. That hadn't been something she considered yet. How would she feel if Twilight were with someone else, especially now that Celestia knew what she felt for the younger Princess? It was impossible, her mind decided to remind her of those resolved words, _"I don't need to try, I already know I could never love someone as much or in the same way as I love you, Celestia."_ How long would that resolve stay now that she had been turned away?

"Besides, you will have plenty of time to tell her yourself tonight, when she will be staying with us. Well, myself, to be specific," Luna said with a smug expression. "That was my true intent in following you. Maybe I'll reveal our newest discovery myself, since you are dawdling?"

Ah, there was the look Luna had been waiting for. Brows furrowed, cheeks tinged, lips practically pouting, Celestia could never hide her jealousy so easily. Luna couldn't help but smirk. So predictable.

"Don't you dare! Luna, I swear I will make you wash Philomena for a month! And you know how much she detests it," Celestia threatened her sister with a menacing glare but couldn't stop her curiosity. Damn Luna for toying with her like this. "Why is she staying tonight?"

"She sent me a letter shortly after sunrise asking if I was free tonight for a... Sleepover, of sorts," Luna announced with a wicked insinuating smirk. "Who knows what troubles have bothered her so? Hmm, I wonder."

"You will behave yourself!" The older sister turned away in a fluster of conflicting emotions. She peered around the corner in favor of watching her subjects meandering through their normal lives completely unaware of the inner turmoil their Princess was facing. She wondered how normal citizens dealt with the burdens of their heart; surely it had to be easier to fall in love among common gentry rather than aristocracy.

"I've lost her, thanks to you," Celestia sighed bitterly.

"They've just gone into the Spa," Pinkie chimed from behind them. She bounced along with two giant garbage bags at her side.

"PINKIE PIE?!" Both sisters shouted together. "When did you- How did you-"

"How much of that did you hear?" Celestia, still in disguise, asked in a nervous voice.

Pinkie's eyes flashed in that Pinkie Pie way and she smiled. "Don't worry Princesseses, I can keep a secret!" She hummed to herself as she continued back into the store, "Oh, I know! How about a SUPRISE SUPER SECRET KEEPING PARTAAYY! Gummy will love this!"


	6. Chapter Five

Thy Namesake

TsubakiiHime

Chapter Five

* * *

Deep from within the castle walls could be heard eleven symphonic chimes signaling the evening hour; yet from where Twilight currently sat in joyful bliss and surprising company, she had almost missed it.

As it were, she and Luna spent the better half of the evening preoccupied by the inviting lure of the Lunar Wing's open parlour. They were both dressed down in their fluffy pajamas just casually laughing about anything and everything they could possibly think of to pass the time. Considering the past few weeks of non-stop duty and the weight of her _slightly_ problematic personal problems, this was a different type of solace for Twilight. She even let the Princess persuade her into trying a glass of wine!

"Are you sure about this, Luna?" She had asked in slight hesitation before sniffing the dark foreign substance straight from the bottle. As she watched the ruby liquid pour into a glass designated for herself, she thought it smelled innocent enough; like a child's mild fruit mix beverage. She could admit, it was enticing. From the smell alone she expected the taste of cultivated wild berries, but wasn't sure about the recoil. And so she turned her curious gaze to the smirking Princess that sat beside her. There was a hard to miss mischievous glint possessing those radiant eyes staring down on her.

"When have I ever led you astray, my Love?" Luna purred like a kitten laid lazily before a furnace.

And so Twilight plunged headfirst into the fire.

The burn from the first sip certainly caught her off guard, but under the assurance of the Lunar Princess, she kept sipping and sipping until her first glass was suddenly gone and left in its wake a warm, tingly sensation that slowly submerged her entire body. It started from her nose, as she was caught instinctively wiggling the appendage on occasion; spread down to her arms, which caused her to easily give into the comfort of the grand sofa where they were currently sat; flowed even into her wings, which felt like every single feather had been coaxed into relaxation; and ended in her stomach, which altogether was a different type of reaction that she couldn't quite put in words. It was like a kindling warmth awoke from a long slumber to become the source of her sudden looseness.

How wonderfully... Strange.. A feeling this was, she reflected as Luna poured a second glass. She accepted without hesitation, deciding she needed to further study this new profound effect. Her incisive mind quickly catalogued the change in taste from her first glass and now, from a tight acidic burn to a sweet fluidic equilibrium. She could even savor the uniqueness of the brew and its independent flavors. Wine, or rather alcohol itself, was an interesting mouthful to swallow; and even more captivating to fall under the influence of. After some time further collapsing into the feather-like pillows of softness, Twilight had to catch herself from almost allowing her eyes to drift closed. She didn't think that'd be polite company for Luna, who didn't seem to really mind at all; but she still didn't want to be rude.

Her sudden bliss was almost too enthralling to gather.

Twilight never felt this relaxed before, especially when just a few hours ago she had been so anxious she could barely sit still. Usually it took hours of back-and-fourth pacing, reading, needless arranging, or soaking in a steaming bubble bath to genuinely calm her nerves to this extent. What a strange phenomenon, that a tiny liquid perhaps had her more at ease than even one of her simplest, most favorite tasks of all- penning a detailed letter about her newest studies to Celest-

Ah, nevermind, she quickly corrected her thoughts as heat rose to her cheeks. That particular notion was not supposed to cross her mind tonight, as she had initially sought the Lunar Princess' company purposefully to forget those pesky- and somewhat nagging- troubles of hers. Tonight was a night for merriment, a night for letting go the feelings of doubt and shame she kept locked in her heart from that iconic scene played out weeks ago. If she were being honest, she would admit now she felt less significant more than ever. Deep in her mind's darkest reserves, the place where she couldn't help but venture as of late, reluctance stole her breath and questioned her every move. What purpose did she serve in becoming a Princess, anyway? Why was she doing any of this? Was her duty solely to the Kingdom? Or was what really drove her for something... Someone.. Else? And why was she feeling this way in the first place? Nothing mattered as much as the emptiness that now consumed her after a long day of fighting alongside her friends. Her castle and her heart now felt as barren as ever; like a part of herself was simply... Missing.

But, it seemed that wise Luna had an answer for her. Lately, Luna somehow always held an answer. She wasn't sure why, but Twilight knew Luna would understand without her having to say a single word otherwise. And honestly, Twilight made a mental note to consult the younger Princess more often. Officially this was the first of a handful of occasions spent alone with the darker Princess and, without an explanation, Twilight couldn't help but feel melancholic about that. Such was a woe of being the Princess of Friendship; one could befriend all of Equestria yet still not have the time to devote equally to everyone, and could still end up just as lonely in trying.

She huffed a ragged sigh. Geez, Princess life could be really trying on a young woman these days.

"Luna, may I as' you a q'shun?" Wait, that certainly didn't sound right. It seemed she was too relaxed to even speak properly, how odd. How many glasses of wine had she had now? Like, three, right? She wasn't completely sure about that, but then again, the room seemed to spin too and she was _pretty sure_ rooms didn't spin. Normally, anyway.

Luna chuckled, "You certainly may, but my answer heavily depends on the coherence of your 'q'shun', my Love."

Twilight smiled playfully, "Shuddup, Loony, you knew what -ah meant."

"Hmm," Luna mused with a wicked grin, "If I'm Loony, does that make you Insane for asking my opinion?"

"Discord's Hell," Twilight whispered. A deep flush spread across her cheeks to Luna's enjoyment, and they both shared a lighthearted laugh.

Twilight more so enjoyed the light banter from Luna than she would readily admit, in fact it felt natural in a sort of way. Funny how both royal Sisters could be the only ones that ever made her feel like laughing at her own discretion. But Luna was different from Celest- _The Other One_ , she mentally corrected- in that Luna's humor could often be missed to anyone else. To Twilight, however, she was damn hilarious.

"But yes, Love. Your question?"

Unfortunately, as the velvet-eyed beauty sat warily caressing her fourth glass of wine, Luna could see her request had fallen on deaf ears and Twilight managed to, once again, slip into the darker recesses of her mind. It was not hard to postulate her course of thought. She was probably, no, undoubtedly thinking of her older sister; and the Lunar Princess was not wrong. In fact, defying her self rule of not thinking about Celest- _The Other One_ , dammit- Twilight found herself unable to resist comparing the two Sisters and their drastic differences.

"Just say it, Celestia's on your mind, isn't she?" Luna muttered, hoping to get her attention.

Twilight looked up in surprise, "Wha'ddya say?"

"I asked if there was something troubling you, Love?" Luna repeated, and Twilight shook her head to empty those damned thoughts from causing her trouble again. So adamant was her hidden battle in resisting the urge of thinking the very name that now her mind was playing tricks on her. She swore she just heard _that_ name spoken out loud. Or maybe she really was drunk.

"No, iss'okay, Princess. I'd feel reeaally bad if I jus' 'rung all my problems on you," Twilight felt she was burning up, although she didn't particularly know why. Did it just get twenty degrees hotter in here or something? She hoped she wasn't blushing.

"Hmm," Luna sat back and pursed her lips. That simply wouldn't do now, would it? "In case you may have forgotten, that is what I'm here for."

At this, Twilight did blush. She always found it hard to talk to other people about herself. Probably something to do with the attention being focused solely on herself, she mused. It was always hard to complain about life when you've known others who have been in situations that are far worse off.

"I get it, I get it," Luna put on a coy smile, "You would rather be talking to my sister about these types of things, right?"

Before she could stop herself and with heavy bitterness laced in her words, Twilight scoffed, "Celest- She hates me."

"Oh, come now, Twilight. Celestia doesn't-"

"It's just not th' same anymore, izzn'it?" Twilight cut in. She really didn't want to be rationalized with. In fact, she didn't want to be talking about this at all. She hid her face behind her hands and mumbled, "She won' ever be able to f'rget wha' I did. I won' be able to f'rget wha' I said. Things... Things 'tween us won' ever be th' same. En'of story."

Luna somberly considered the gold ceiling tiles while gathering her thoughts. It was clear how the embarrassment left her suffering with feelings of isolation from Celstia, but.. This was not like Twilight at all. And frankly, Luna thought, there was no need for it. She knew too well that her sister did in fact return those feelings. The only problem was Celestia's stubborn sense of self-denial. But her sister had one weakness, even when it came to this unyielding and incredibly iron-willed side to her; and that weakness was Twilight herself.

The only question was how to get them together? Luna already had a few solutions in mind.

"Well, you're right about one thing," The Lunar Princess finally replied with her eyes still turned to the ceiling, "Things won't be the same. But does that really have to be such an omen to you, Twilight?"

"I.. I don' unnerstand wha'you mean," Twilight replied after a moment of trying to concentrate. Which, in her defense, was a harder task than normal considering she downed the last of her glass the moment Luna started prodding her for answers.

A rumble from outside the parlour doors told Luna that they were not alone. She smirked as she picked up the familiar magic mingling in the air. A quick glance at Twilight told her she was none the wiser to their little intruder.

"Look at me," she moved closer to her friend and pulled her chin up tenderly, "Celestia may feel a mix of emotions towards you, my Love, but anger is not one of them." She stroked the younger's cheek and felt Twilight shiver to her touch. Perhaps her fingers had been a tad too cool in contrast to those rosy cheeks so plumply pouted in distress. As the rumbling outside grew louder, Luna couldn't help but smirk. It was like their _little intruder_ wasn't even attempting to hide. Very sloppy, she thought. "It's quite the opposite, really. Why, just today she was-"

"LUNA!" Without further warning Celestia burst through the double doors with a fierce look that rivaled a dragon's intimidation at its best. She wore her royal nightgown that flowed behind her in a flurry of pastel colors to match her glorious hair. She folded her arms and glared at her younger sister with the might of a thousand Lions.

Luna dropped her hand from Twilight's cheek but the smirk remained in tact. She did not bother to acknowledge their visitor. Instead she wrapped a friendly arm around Twilight, whose shocked expression mirrored that of one witnessing a ghost's reincarnation before their very eyes. Celestia dropped her glare for a softer, more urgent look upon closer inspection of Twilight.

"Why, speak of Chaos and he shall appear. Welcome, Sister. I do believe we were just in the middle of a marvelous conversation about-"

"Luna," She cut sharply, her eyes still locked with Twilight's, "Could you give us a private moment?" The urgency in her voice was not missed.

"This is my Wine Parlour, Sister."

Celestia growled with a roll of her eyes so hard she was sure she caught a glimpse of her own horn's base.

"What?! I will not allow you to kick me from my own quarters," The younger sister practically sang the last syllables with a satisfied smile and quirk of eyebrow to the older. All was going according to plan.

"Fine!" Celestia exasperatedly retorted, then calmed herself before proceeding, "Fine. Twilight, would you care to join me?"

"I-I was 'ere for Luna tonight," Twilight glanced between the pair of siblings. In that moment she felt as if they shared a hidden communication link, something that only the two of them knew, and she hesitated. Even under the influence, it made her nervous. But the way Celestia's eyes almost seemed to beg her... There was no way Twilight could say no to that, even if she had been sober. Luna then gave her a small knowing smile and nudged her head towards the hall.

"Go ahead, I don't mind," Came the Lunar Princess' reply. "Happy to help in any way I can." That was directed at her incredibly obstinate sister. Celestia fixed her with a glare so venomous that said _you are most certainly_ not _helping!_

"Oookaaay, but I don' see how this's suppose to- woah," Twilight stood too fast, or maybe not fast enough, she wasn't sure, and the world came spinning on its heels. She found herself instantly caught by strong arms, however, and she was quick to reprimand her clumsiness. "Definitely not helping," she muttered.

"No, but a nice stroll will," came a familiar soothing tone too close for her own comfort.

Twilight let her eyes drift closed for a brief moment of weakness and inhaled deep her favorite scent of strawberry vanilla emanating from the sudden warmth that held her steady by the waist. No, no, this was not good, not good at all, her mind was screaming at her. But it seemed she didn't have a choice as the same grip that supported her started moving in a direction that Twilight couldn't really tell. In fact, she couldn't even focus enough to look up without exposing the severity of her situation. She was hot all over, and not like a sweaty workout type of hot either. This was _that_ kind of heat, not entirely unknown to her, but rather the type she felt only in the presence of a certain someone and whenever her mind drifted into that particular... Except this was not a dream, and she was actually...

"Tirek, be damned," She swore beneath her breath and felt rather than heard the responding light chuckle that answered from above.

After a while of silent walking that she managed to not think of as awkward, Twilight asked, "Princess, where are we going?"

"You'll find out when we get there," Celestia held a bit of humor in her tone, which, believe it or not, gave Twilight a bit of peace. Although if she were asked why, she wouldn't be able to answer.

She caught glimpses of familiar castle statues along the journey, but for the majority of the walk her eyes stayed glued to the floor. However, as Celestia led them up a flight of stairs, Twilight started to clear up. She groaned, bringing a hand up to her forehead under her horn. Her body felt hot to the touch. She knew where this was headed.

Celestia's bedroom.

"Princess, I reeeaaally don't think this is a good idea, after all," she was at least happy to hear herself enunciate properly.

"Silly, the view from my balcony is unlike any other here in the castle. It's the perfect place to sober you up," Celestia readjusted the grip on her waist as they ascended the last few steps, "I'd like for you to see it at least once, you know."

"I-I'm fine," Twilight pouted when they cleared the landing and, thinking she was finally able to stand on her own, pushed Celestia away, "I don't need to sober up. I was enjoying it just fine, thank you very much."

Yet as she took her next step she stumbled right back into Celestia's grasp. Celestia hummed to herself and resumed their pace. _Yes, I'm sure you were_ , she thought.

"If you like, there are pillows over by the window that I could spell for us outside. We can sit and stargaze for a while," Celestia spoke as they entered, the light from her horn tip first illuminated the room as her magic lit the wall candles. "I love to watch the sky this time of night. Luna makes the stars shine their brightest around midnight or so."

"Wow," Twilight breathlessly replied as she managed to lean on the window sill on her own. Pure white light from the full moon above bathed the surrounding vista below and painted a brilliant portrait of something she could only think of as a dream.

And wow, what a view to behold.

Awe invaded her foremost thoughts as Twilight rushed through the French double doors to get a better look. She held tight to the railing as her eyes drank the sight before her. Positioned in what she presumed to be an opening in the middle of the castle itself, sat a huge garden full in abundance of lustrous green life. To the east of the garden sat a semi-large fountain of stone- stacked pillars that allowed a small stream of water to freely flow down into a small handmade pond. A large cove of burning red and orange leaves encased a lighted bridge expanse to the north and south parts. On the farthest point west from the pond sat an open area complete with a table and bench set that complimented nature's fall colors beautifully, even in the darkness of the night.

As Twilight stood completely absorbed by the scene, Celestia found herself leaning against the doorway, a glass of wine in one hand and water in the other, captivated not by the night sky nor the beautiful scenery she had already been accustomed to; but rather, the raw finesse in the form of one particularly fascinating woman. This Twilight was no longer _just_ the bashful ex-student, highly introverted, untouchable Princess that she was used to; this Twilight had blossomed into much, much more. There was a bit of edge in the way she had come to conduct herself. Celestia would have missed it any other way had she not been thrown into the newest bit of her subconscious desires and forced to accept her feelings as an extension of herself. She was completely unaware, Twilight had been, of the way Celestia's gaze was lovingly appraising her every worth in the soft glow of the moon. She wondered if her skin felt like the silk it resembled, if her wings would tremble to her touch, or if her ears, when bitten, were as tender as her own. Thank Luna for creating such a perfect night sky to properly appreciate her balcony's newest addition, one she couldn't help but hope to make permanent.

"It really is a spectacle to see," Celestia spoke after a while of silent divulgence. She walked over to where Twilight stood and handed her the glass of water.

Twilight turned around to face her with a pout, "Hey, how come you get the alcohol and I don't? That's not fair, Princess."

Celestia smiled and took a deliberate sip of her own glass, "Because the entire reason for bringing you out here was to clear your mind, not cloud it further."

With a hint of annoyance Twilight huffed and returned to the garden below.

Another touch of magic whirled in the air as Celestia spelled pillows from the interior out into large piles on the open floor. Twilight's wings flexed against the cool rush of air that greeted them and she was happy to feel the wind as it passed through her feathers. With her work done of arranging pillows in the order she liked, Celestia sat with her wine glass held primly in her grasp and called for Twilight to join her.

Twilight, still pouting, turned again with a retort on her lips and stopped mid sight, halted by the sight of Celestia's smoldering magenta eyes placed directly on her. Such a look of intent caught her off guard for the second time tonight. Twilight forced herself to look away. There was something about that look that she just couldn't place; yet in absence of will her own eyes had betrayed her. Or maybe she was just unable to resist. Instead of facing that reserved passion, she found herself gaping at the rest of the Supreme Goddess that sat before her as if wanting to be devoured, almost like she was expecting it. Her nightgown had been pulled in such a way that left her upper chest well exposed yet held still to the loose strands of multicolored mane. How could Twilight resist when her sternum was fully bare in all of its femininity? Sweet Merciful Celestia. What was she playing at? Was she purposefully tempting her? Did she know what she was doing to Twilight's sanity? Never had she seen anything close to being as perfect as Celestia.

And yet again she had been a fool for thinking it.

Possessed by a deeper need that she could not satisfy, Twilight averted her eyes with a shameful flush. Suddenly feeling winded, she decided sitting was much better than standing at this point, and so she took her seat among the fluff of pillows designated for her. She pulled her bottom lip between her teeth. What would Celestia say now that she had been caught red- handed? She mentally chastised herself and steadied her thoughts, sipping her water as a precautionary method to stop whatever unwarranted sentiment had been about to materialize from her lips. She inwardly cringed to the lack of burn in her throat; the water didn't taste nearly as sweet as the wine from earlier had been.

"Discord's Hell," she absently muttered to herself.

"What a mouth you have on you when you've been drinking," Celestia remarked with an amused expression. There was this flutter inside of her that she knew was a bit of possessiveness; a spark of a catalyst between them that had to be addressed sooner or later.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Princess… Does it bother you?" Twilight asked seriously hoping she had not accidentally offended Celestia. That was the last thing she wanted to do.

"No, not at all," Celestia replied with an earnest smile. In fact, she rather liked it. But there was a problem that bothered her, one she needed Twilight to understand. She pondered ways of approaching the subject without causing any harm.

"Twilight, tonight I don't wish to speak to you as the Royal Princess Celestia, but rather your friend and closest confidant Celestia," She started, not meaning for her tone to sound as heavy as it did. But there was a bit of anticipation stirred in her heart by the way Twilight merely _looked_ at her. It wasn't so much of a bother, in fact, it was the opposite; she found she quite liked the attention. The tension between them was enough to light an inferno of feelings she hadn't allowed herself to feel over vast set of lifetimes. And it was all rather innocent on Twilight's behalf, as she was still considerate of the boundaries Celestia set. Twilight was indeed a different type of person, one that she held in high regard; but the thought of surrendering to the younger's ardor infiltrated her very being the more it was considered. "At least, I hope you still think of me no less as such."

Her tone was not lost on Twilight. Dreamy eyes finally found the will to confront that passionate stare head on.

"O-Of course, Prin-Celestia," Twilight amended nearly breathless, and Celestia's gaze flickered, enchanted by those trembling lips as they spoke. "I've always loved your name," Twilight divulged, yet soon wished her words back. "I'm sorry, I don't know what made me say that, Princess."

"Celestia," the Sun Princess corrected and smiled down at her protégé. The undoubtedly biased opinion was not unwelcomed. In fact, she idly pondered as she bit her lip, she wanted to hear more. "Don't apologize."

In an attempt to still her beating heart, Twilight looked down at where her thumbs had been absently twiddling over her glass. There was something in the Prin- _Celestia's_ eyes that she just couldn't explain. It made her weak in a way. Here she was, looking like the biggest idiot ever, spewing nonsense all over the place. Celestia probably thought she was annoying. She hadn't the slightest clue what made her to give up such a big secret. She looked up again and was surprised to see the Sun Goddess still watching her. And there was that _blazing_ look again. It was doing things to Twilight that had it not been for the numbness she still felt from earlier, she wasn't sure she could handle. She tried to remind herself to not get caught up in her selfish delusions. Celestia was not hers, she repeatedly reminded herself; but the longer she stared into those hypnotic depths reflecting in the moonlit glow, the more she began to lose herself in the feelings that surfaced.

"Tell me why you've always loved my name," Celestia broke the silence and Twilight couldn't resist saying no to anything she asked.

Heaving a heavy sigh and shifting her gaze to the stars, Twilight made an effort to collect her thoughts before speaking. Perhaps out of a nervous tick she took a heavy gulp of water to help her think.

"I love what the word itself represents," She started slowly. "It's a word of promise and fulfillment. Beauty and fire. Passion. Strength. Incredibility. Heaven," at this, Twilight's star- turned gaze softened, "The entire universe in one simple word. A contradiction. I love the way it rolls off the tongue, so I have a habit of saying it a lot when nobody's around," Twilight finally looked down with a faint blush, "I love that it's a beautiful word for a name, and the most important reason, because it's a name that perfectly describes you. I couldn't think of any other way to say it," She looked up with a satisfied smile, "And believe me, I have tried!"

Something much like fire flashed in Celestia's eyes as she listened. She turned away, not wanting to reveal too much, but her face was well flushed by the end of Twilight's spiel. She had been surprised by the amount of thought put into something as trivial as her namesake. Yet as she considered the smiling youth beside her from the curtain of hair fallen over her shoulder, she thought she really should have expected no less. Twilight had a way of continuously proving time and time again the extent of her love for the Solar Princess; even if it wasn't meant to be of the romantic genre, the effect it left on Celestia certainly demanded so.

"No one has ever said anything like that to me, Twilight," Celestia spoke while keeping her face hidden behind the pastel veil.

"Nobody has ever known you like I have, Celestia," Twilight answered with much determination. There was a point she wanted to prove behind those words.

"Oh?" Celestia challenged, shifting to sit up on one arm with a quirked eyebrow to match. "You think you know everything there is to know about me, do you?"

"I never said that," Twilight smiled and turned her nose up feigning disapproval.

"But according to you, nobody knows me like you do."

"That is true, yes," the younger nodded, fingers stroking her chin thoughtfully.

"Twilight," Celestia laughed at her old student's whims, "How is that so?"

"Ahem," Lecture- mode Twilight began, "One doesn't need to know your past to know you in the present. I know there are stories you haven't told me, secrets that even I have no right to; but I also know you as you are now. I know when you are happy, your eyes seem to glow-" Celestia couldn't help but chuckle lightly from behind her hand at this "-And I know when you are sad, you are quiet and reserved and you don't say much. You choose your words wisely when you are angry, and you try to escape the situation without causing harm to anyone unless absolutely necessary. And when you are confused, you always seem to need help in clearing up what bothers you."

Celestia no longer smiled, but considered Twilight with a serious look.

"Like tonight," Twilight brought her gaze to her former mentor's, "I know there is something you want to tell me, something that's bothering you. But-"

"You know, for one as concise as yourself, I don't understand how you get so swept away in those panics of yours," Celestia interrupted from around the rim of her glass, "Twilight, I told you. I don't hate you."

Twilight stiffened. She knew this was coming, she was just about to speak against it. She was sure the last time they had this discussion she told the Princess that they wouldn't have to talk about this again. Didn't she say they wouldn't have to talk about this again? So _why were they talking about this again?_

"We really don't have to talk about it, Princess."

"I think we do. In fact, this whole mess started because-"

"No, really, that's okay-"

"-I hesitated to speak properly to you about it. I mean, I guess just the fact that realizing-"

"P-Princess, please!"

"-My favorite student is human, after all, stumped me; but then again, walking in on anybody in that situation-"

With a groan Twilight hid her face behind her palms.

"-Would be a bit of a... Stunning sight to see."

Twilight recognized that change in tone. She peeked from her fingers to see Celestia smirking at her. The younger cursed her for all her worth.

"You're teasing me, aren't you?"

"As I am entitled to do so, nothing will ever change that," The Sun Goddess spoke around another sip of wine. She was enjoying herself for the moment. That didn't mean Twilight was getting off easy, though. She watched as the younger groaned again, but could easily make out the hidden blush that crept across her features. "Are you that afraid of me?"

Twilight looked up in shock. "What? No, that's not... Why?"

The Sun Godess reached over to clasp Twilight's chin, luring the younger closer to her as she spoke, "Then why do you always insist that my reactions be so.. Grandeur? Don't you know by now that there is nothing, absolutely nothing, that you could ever do to make me hate you?"

"I.. I know that, Princess," She shrugged out of Celestia's grip. The sudden closeness left her feeling lightheaded. "But sometimes I feel... Unworthy."

Celestia furrowed her brows but otherwise remained quiet, silently prodding an explanation from the younger. It was some time before Twilight could speak, however; as this was a side to herself that she absolutely despised talking about. Her gaze turned dark and melancholic, bitter, unforgiving, and cold as she reflected on how to say it, how to voice the darkness within her. Consumed by a moment of despair, she wrapped her free arm around her waist and drew herself in while her wings sheltered her body.

"I.. It's hard to explain, I guess.. It's like.. The way I strive for perfection all the time is because I-" _feel the need to validate myself_ "-Don't want to let you down, I want to prove that I-" _love you_ "-Can be someone you can trust, no matter what. So.. When I do fail... When I show you that side of myself that-" _I loathe_ "-Isn't perfect.. I just feel like I'm-" _imperfect, flawed, not good enough_ "-Not living up to your expectations, or my own expectations of myself; like I'm not worth your time."

"Oh, Twilight," She forced Twilight's face up until they were nose to nose with each other and, overcome with blinding emotions, she whispered on her lips, "You are _always_ worth my time."

And with that, Celestia plunged forth into a kiss full of hunger, a kiss full of desire, a kiss that spoke for her the comfort she could not find the words for; a kiss that elicited a cry of want from both ends as they delved further into an uncharted territory. A kiss that Celestia controlled with a slow build and deep tenderness. A kiss that Twilight did not, could not, refuse to indulge in. A kiss that, once ended, left them both sharing heavy breaths with eyes half- lidded and glazed over with lust for the other.

"Princess?" Twilight asked after a moment of confused thought finally rushed back to her.

"You stopped calling me Celestia, I had to remind you somehow," She stroked the younger's cheek with fondness at the remaining heat.

"But, I don't understand," Her eyes widened, "I thought-"

"To err is to be human, Twilight," Celestia interrupted. She sat back into her cushion and brought her forgotten glass up to her lips.

Something was amiss and Twilight knew the answer was here somewhere, but her mind seemed to blank out before she could put it all together. They just shared a kiss, even though that was at the top of Twilight's list of totally impossible, not ever probably, absolutely-not-going-to-happen-no-matter-how-much-you-wish-for-it, things she expected out of tonight. What even just happened?! What was Celestia trying to say? Was she just teasing again? Why would she do something like- a kiss?! She was stunned. Twilight watched as her former mentor swirled her glass and brought it up to her lips- those same lips that had just been on her own, those same lips that tasted of cherry and deep passion and all things sinful in lust and-

"Celestia," Twilight spoke as she gripped the glass just before it met its destination. Her fingers overlapped the elder's and stopped her from taking her next sip. Twilight instead brought the glass to her own lips, her intent clear as she held her Goddess' gaze, and boldly took a sip.

There it was, that same spark was back with a vengeance. Twilight knew she hadn't been wrong, that Celestia felt it, too. With unmistakable resolve she watched as that lustful gaze briefly fluttered downward. It was her pleasure in watching Celestia squirm while she made a show of licking the excess wine teasingly from her lips; and suddenly Celestia succumbed to the overwhelming enticement set before her and recaptured that tauntingly rebellious mouth for herself.

"Even I can be wrong too, you know," Celestia managed to breathe out between the swirling tempest that enraptured them both.


	7. Chapter Six

Thy Namesake

TsubakiiHime

Chapter Six

* * *

The morning's first kiss of sunlight was but a cozy caress from its successor vividly reflecting through the clear glass windows.

Twilight, still in the bliss of slumber, sought out that mild source of peace and serendipity as if it were her last salvation. Her rest was coming to a regrettable end by the light radiating from above. She lazily stretched her limbs and reveled in the peaceful feelings of consciousness returning to her dozing mind. Funny, her pillow somehow smelled of strawberry perfume and a sweet musk that was nothing like herself; and her blankets felt softer than usual, like Egyptian silk threaded precisely for moments like this. It was disorienting, but nonetheless gratifying to her dull senses. Rolling deeper into the comfortable depths with a smile she managed to submerge herself into the leverage of not yet releasing such a joyful way to wake.

Until, that is, she finally recognized that oh- so- familiar smell overpowering the entire bed, a bed of which was most certainly _not_ her own; but a more grandiose canopy bed fit for that of a Queen, or in this case, one particular Supreme Goddess.

What in the name of Cerberus was she doing in Celestia's bedroom?!

She immediately sat up- her world became a sway of dewy pastels blending in a lively manner, as if laughing at her discretion- and fell back down as soon as she did. Wow, did her head hurt. Too fast did she force herself up to see what couldn't be possible- how did she end up here last night of all places?! The last thing she remembered was Luna pouring her a third glass of wine; but no, wait, she faintly remembered cool air fluttering past her wings and some bright lights on a bridge and-

"Holy Cerberus," Her morning voice rasped to no one in particular. She had kissed Celestia. Not only once, but _twice._

"Ohhh Tartarus. Tartarus, Tartarus, _Tartarus_ ," She swore around a glaring headache while contemplating if everyone who drank wine for the first time felt this way the morning after, or if that was just her stroke of luck.

Trying to remember the events leading up to the kiss- kisses!- just made it worse. It was all one giant blur, except for small rapid glimpses of her pastel mane and magenta eyes that she somehow remembered as gleaming. Totally fine, she told herself. At least she was still clothed in her pajamas, so no need to assume the worst had happened. Yep, totally absolutely one-hundred-and-ten percent okay.

She smacked herself on the forehead and groaned.

 _"You know, for one as concise as yourself, I don't understand how you get so swept away in those panics of yours,"_ Celestia's voice came crawling to the front like the first dip of an ice cube in lukewarm water.

With a deeper calming breath she slowly moved herself and sat with her back to the headboard. Her eyes, now adjusted to the unsaturated morning filter, immediately scoped a note on the bedside table with her name on it. A tall glass of water sat with light sweat on a violet sun- marked coaster along with two oblong white pills next to it. Twilight surmised that it hadn't been too long since whoever her visitor was left the items for her. She reached for the penned letter and began to read with a slight flush as she immediately recognized the handwriting.

 _"My Dearest Twilight,_

 _I suppose you will be shocked to find yourself waking in my bed, but worry not. Your presence and company last night was not unwelcome. On the contrary, you occupying my bed was rather... Cozy. Yes, I slept beside you; and yes, I watched while you curled yourself in my arms. Would it surprise you to know that I think you are absolutely adorable when you're sleeping, even now as I write this note for you? If that does in fact surprise you, then we have much to discuss. Take the medicine I've left for you, as you will undoubtedly need it- I imagine your head must feel explosive right about now- and come downstairs and join me for a bit of breakfast._

 _Forever yours,_

 _Celestia"_

"Sweet Merciful Celestia," Twilight muttered. Complete disbelief washed through her bones even after reading over the parchment several times. Her cheeks felt hot, _probably a side effect of the hangover,_ she lied, and she was sure she resembled that of a roasted beet. With a groan she plopped back down into the bed- Celestia's bed!- and pulled the duvet above her head. This was completely unexpected. Just what happened between them last night to bring about this sudden change in Celestia's attitude towards her? What had she said? And why couldn't she remember most of it?!

 _Would it surprise you to know that I think you are absolutely adorable when you're sleeping?_

 _Yes, Celestia, it most certainly would surprise me!_ She thought. _What the Hell, woman! You can't just suddenly say things like that with no proper build up or warning!_

But Twilight had the deep suspicion that they _did_ have a proper build up, just one she was trying desperately to remember. She hoped and prayed that she had not said anything overly embarrassing. But then again, whatever she said certainly didn't seem to bother Celestia. In fact, whatever she did come to reveal had a most unexpected turn in the Sun Goddess' behavior. Allowing Twilight in her bed, admitting to- Twilight blushed- cuddling and watching her sleep, oh, and don't forget the fact that they shared a kiss- kisses! She hated a mystery and this one was starting to greatly agitate her.

 _Forever Yours_.

Twilight smiled from her hidden case. Never before had Celestia designated that specific letterhead in any of their correspondences. In a moment of giddiness she could admit; it had a nice ring to it. But did that mean... Could this mean that Celestia was actually.. Or was she reading too much into it? She heaved another groan of frustration. Without a clear answer of intent it was hard to tell. This felt like a fantasy, like she was still dreaming even though she knew herself to be awake. Maybe it was more than that. She peaked from the covers and greeted the morning sunlight once again. This was no fantasy. This was reality. She really was in Celestia's bedroom-!- and her lips had truly brushed against Celestia's-!- and not by mere accident, either-!

Deciding that this one time she didn't want herself to get swept away by the confusion, she made a decision to confront Celestia head on. She needed more answers than just a simple note and vague memories. She sat up, took the medicine, and considered the possibility of what a royal breakfast here in Canterlot would consist of, and who exactly would be present. She didn't think her current state of dress would be polite if there were going to be other guests included, and she definitely did not want to have this conversation in front of leering eyes. Maybe she could get away with skipping the ordeal altogether...

But no, she resolved herself, this had to be dealt with and properly this time around. Clutching the parchment Celestia left for her, she made her way down the castle steps into the main foyer where a Royal Guard met her.

"Good morning, Princess Twilight. How may I assist you on this fine day?"

"Umm, can you point me to where Princess Celestia is?"

"Certainly, Milady. The Princess is currently with Princess Luna in the Royal Buttery. Would you like an escort?"

Twilight chuckled. She shouldn't have been as surprised as she was to learn the Royal Sisters had a wine buttery somewhere in their castle. She wondered how often the pair of them drank together, or if they ever had a reason to need an entire room dedicated to such affairs. And yet she remembered that, according to Luna, Celestia was the one who seemed to like it the most. Suddenly she remembered a taste of distinctly bitter grape cherries and a brushing of hands as she reached out to take hold of a glass someone else was holding, someone with long, delicate fingers that she had also felt lovingly caress the side of her cheek...

"Eep!" She squeaked, turning a lovely shade of maroon resembling the curtains flowing in the morning breeze.

"Milady? Are you alright?"

"Y-Yes, I'm fine. And yes, I'll need an escort, if you would be so kind."

"Of course, Milady. Right this way."

The guard led her in the direction she knew to be the dining area, but then took a left down a narrow hallway just shy of the chef's kitchen. As they passed the open area Twilight could see the kitchen was decorated radically different than the rest of the castle. Instead of marble there was wood, glossed with a maple tint and paneling that gave it the picture straight from a cottage. Centered on the left was an old style wooden stove, which was rare to find such a commodity in this day and age. She slowed her steps to fully appreciate the antiquity behind it and wondered what other relics of the distant past she could find hidden in the walkways of this castle. One day she vowed to find out, the history nerd in her demanded she take an oath on it.

After her elongated appreciation of the kitchen style, Twilight noticed the guard was stopped midway down the path. Thinking he was patiently waiting for her she quickly resumed step and effortlessly caught up to him; then suddenly realized by look of his pale face that he was stopped for a different reason. Yelling voices could be heard from beyond a closed wooden door up ahead. It was faint, but Twilight could make out a half moon and full sun carved in the top half. The two guards that stood watch also wore the same frightened expression as her escort.

"Just what were you playing at?!" Celestia's voice rang throughout the hallway and all three guards flinched as if they were on the receiving end of her scolding.

"Pray tell, why are you angry with me when I was the one who practically handed her to you on a silver platter?" Came the answering voice recognized as the younger of the siblings.

"Because, she was well beyond drunk! Don't you have a modicum of self control in that idiotic brain of yours?!"

Twilight found herself once again slapping her forehead and groaning indignantly. She did not have the patience for this right now. Her head was still pounding like a rocket and she just wanted a little peace and time to herself.

"Men, your services are no longer needed in this parameter. You are all excused," She paced forward and addressed all three guards at once. Her voice was ladled with great annoyance and the guards did not question her glare. They were no fools, they knew the wrath of Celestia was only shadowed by Equestria's newest Princess.

As they fled the scene, Twilight advanced closer to the door but remained overtly quiet, deciding she instead wanted to hear how this argument would play out before she would reprimand them both herself.

"Drunk or not, I think you are missing the point. She was having a good time before you so rudely interrupted us. Is that not part of the fun in drinking? Not everyone can be so extravagant as you are when it comes to savoring the taste of a brew."

Celestia seethed, "You mistake me for some naive dolt, Sister. Pinot Noir, Tasmanian brew no. 7, from _my_ stock? You know damn well that is my favorite bottle. When did you even have the time to take from my personal quarters without my permission?"

"One always finds the time when matters are as pressing as yours, _Sister_ ," Twilight could hear the smirk from the way Luna purred.

They were silent for a moment and Twilight had to wonder if Celestia was taken by surprise by that comment somehow.

"Still, that does not give you precedence to-"

"Do not presume to know what I was going to say when you were the one who eavesdropped in the first place," Luna cut her off in that same smug tone. Twilight barely remembered the same feeling from last night, the feeling of a shared secret between the two that made her a bit nervous. She knew whatever the classified information was, it was about herself, and she did not appreciate being kept out of the loop like a child being _handled._

Celestia's tone was that of disbelief as she shouted, "You were just about to-"

"You assume I would tell her how you were spying on her in disguise in Ponyville because you are too stubborn and jealous-"

"I am NOT jealous!"

"Oh please, you are _so_ jealous! You come running as soon as you think anyone else will snatch her from your grip-"

"Protectiveness is not the same as being jealous!"

"-And you're one to talk, Miss Perfectionist! Just where is _our_ Twilight this morning? Still recovering from whatever bliss you bestowed upon her in the woes of passion?"

Taken aback, Twilight glanced around in complete shock as the argument escalated. Celestia had been in Ponyville? In disguise and spying exclusively on her? Was that the secret she had been trying to protect? But why? What was so important that she couldn't simply pen a letter to Twilight and ask herself? One thing was for certain, and the more she listened to them fight, the more she affirmed it for herself- she did not much care for Luna's tone right now.

In fact, it outright pissed her off.

"You DARE insinuate that I would lay a hand on someone I LOVE while they are intoxicated and vulnerable?" Celestia's voice was so malignant that Twilight was sure her venom would seep through the wooden barrier and infect all of the castle if she didn't calm down. And honestly, she didn't blame her.

"I do more than insinuate considering she spent the rest of the night in _your_ bedroom," Luna replied, her demeanor resembling that of a pompous know-it-all.

"How dare you."

"And just how is it that today you can easily admit your feelings when yesterday I had to corner and damn near forge it out of you? Care to elaborate, Dear Sister? Its obvious something happened between the two of you last night. I ask you this; how would this latest development arise had I not first paved the way?"

Enough was enough for Twilight. Deciding this was the best possible time to intervene before Luna unintentionally- or perhaps intentionally- started a war, Twilight moved to open the door. However, thinking the oaken door would be far heavier than its actuality, she severely overestimated the force of which was needed to budge it open and ended up stumbling in on the scene like, well, like a person still drunk from the night before. She just barely managed to catch her balance before hitting the stone floor all at once. At the expense of another palpitating throb of her head she shot both sisters down immediately with the fiercest glare she could muster. Both Royal Sisters flinched. Never had they seen that sort of malice from the youngest Princess before.

"We will finish this at a later time," Celestia grit through bared teeth at Luna and made for the doorway. Twilight held up a hand to stop her.

"We will discuss it _now,_ all three of us," Twilight fumed, "Firstly, I don't ever remember giving either of you permission to discuss my private life with _anyone_ -"

"We weren't-"

"The handful of guards standing outside and the one that escorted me sure got a good earful of you two screaming at each other!" Luna glanced apologetically at her sister and Celestia nervously bit her bottom lip. "I am a private person, who I choose to love and when I do so is nobody's concern but my own. If I confide in you that part of me, you should know I expect you to treat it with the respect it deserves! Just because I've shared that part of me with you both does not give you the right to scream it for all of the castle to hear!"

"Luna!" Twilight wasted no time in snapping at the younger Princess, "I do not care for the way you taunt your sister. How dare you even speak such an accusation! I have half a mind to assume whatever reason Celestia has for being jealous or stubborn or protective was caused by you in the first place. Stop stirring the pot!"

Stunned speechless, Luna could only stand and gape at Twilight while she ranted. She couldn't offer any rebuttals because, put plainly, she was right. Feeling ashamed and reduced to that of a child being scolded by a parent, she turned her gaze to the floor.

"And you," Twilight turned to Celestia, but upon meeting those majestic eyes her lecturing mood seemed to filter and left her speaking at a normal tone, "You seem to keep forgetting that I am of age to make my own decisions in regards to alcohol. I believe I told you myself I was enjoying my night with Luna before you interrupted us." Deciding that her current change in tone was not as effective as she had hoped it would be, Twilight folded her arms over her chest. She really was annoyed; even if she didn't sound like it, she wanted Celestia to take her seriously about this. Her head pulsed again, however, and Twilight couldn't help but stumble as the pain seared like a rippling shockwave.

"Careful!" Celestia moved quick to pull her up and into her arms before she lost her balance. The amount of care she poured into her voice was evident as she replied, "I was only concerned about you being moderate and not reckless, like Luna has a tendency to be. I was afraid-"

"She was going to tell me about you spying on me?" Twilight bitterly cut in and shrugged out of her embrace. Honestly, she wasn't as angry about that as she should have been. She was curious, of course, but she was more put off by the fact that they treated this like some sort of game to be held over each other's heads and not really caring about how Twilight felt at all.

Celestia lowered her head and averted her eyes, "You knew?"

"Not before this morning, you can thank this stupid argument for that," Even in annoyance Twilight did not like to see Celestia in such a downtrodden mood. She couldn't help but approach and lift her chin; she needed to see her eyes as she made her next point, "I can take care of myself, you know. I won't always need you looking out for me like that lost little girl I used to be. You should know that by now."

As much as she wanted to reach out to her, to grab her by the waist and pull her closer, to reclaim those lips in the most apologetic way she knew, Celestia resisted. "Twilight, I-"

"Save it," Twilight released her grasp and took a step back. "Talk to me about it later."

"Now, I'm going back to Ponyville where I will not be disturbed by either one of you until you both have thought long and hard about the consequences of your words and actions," Twilight spoke as she turned on her heels to make her exit, "I thank you both for the wonderful night."

And with that, Twilight took her leave.

The buttery felt somewhat smaller in her wake. The pair of sisters stood for a long while staring at the spot where Twilight stumbled in. All of the previous tension had now been eradicated, replaced by instant regret and a need to make amends lingering on their minds.

"Sister, I am so sorry," Luna was the first to break the silence. Celestia glanced at her with a weary expression. "It was not my intent to anger Twilight."

"Luna-"

"She yelled at me," Luna said with heavy amazement.

Celestia gave a small laugh, "She yelled at us both." Even though her tone had been calmer when addressing Celestia, the Sun Goddess did not misplace the meaning behind her lecture.

"Aside from you, no one has chastised me like that since-"

"Starswirl," Celestia finished the thought. They shared glance that brought back fond memories of a past so long forgotten; back when they were innocent to the harsh reality that awaited them, before they shared the dream of possessing and cleansing this land to make it their own. They were far from perfect beings, even before they swore on the oath Starswirl left for them. What mattered now was their ability and experience in admitting their flaws, instead of escalating them.

"Will you be able to handle this, Sister?" Luna asked somberly, as she did feel partially responsible for Twilight's anger. She wanted Celestia to know she would help in any way she could to make it up to the both of them.

Celestia remained silent in a moment of inner reflection. She did feel remorse for her behavior, and yet there had been something... More... Resonating through her mind. Luna's shock mirrored her own but there was something that her sister had missed; perhaps something that only Celestia could detect. Oh yes, she had seen Twilight angry before. She had witnessed her fury be relinquished upon foe after foe in and out of battle. But never before had Celestia seen her quite so fierce, so demanding, and so... Passionate.

Yes, Celestia had settled on the word passionate to describe her in the moment. Seething and all, the gleam in her eyes was not unnoticed by the Sun Princess. It was that exact difference that now sent cold chills of anticipation down her spine and, for reasons she wasn't quite sure were appropriate, left burning lashes of desire coursing through her veins hot like her blood suddenly felt.

She thought herself mental for a split moment, until further inspection brought to the forefront the fact that all of her previous lover's had been complete pushovers that laid down for her every whim. She would sometimes go out of her way to offend them and yet each and every one would tolerate, if not exonerate, the behavior simply because of her title and position. She remembered that she had been jaded in the ways of love long before her time had come; she remembered the past heartache of yearning for someone who could truly love every aspect of her being, and not look at her as a perk or an item to be flaunted.

But here, Twilight had shown her that fire; had shown her that she had limits and would not sit idly by while they were being tested. Here, Twilight even directed that flame towards her, had outright called her on it. Nobody, and she meant _nobody_ , ever had the audacity to dare try it. But Twilight did. And she hoped- no, she _knew_ \- that Twilight would continue to do so, that Twilight would not give in to her just because of her fame, and that Twilight would not abuse the amount of power that granted her. Time and time again the young Princess continued to impress Celestia, but now she had a newfound appreciation, respect, admiration, and renewed urge to possess Twilight in ways that only she would be allowed to have.

Yes, Celestia mused with a wicked grin, it was time to make Twilight hers for good.

"Sister? Are you alright?" Luna asked for the third time and finally succeeded in knocking Celestia out of her inner monologue. To her surprise, Celestia was smiling. Not a forced fake smile that concealed her true thoughts, or a dubious smirk that hid her intentions behind a veil; but rather a small, genuine, bright smile. Luna hadn't seen her smile like that in a long while. It always seemed that Twilight Sparkle was the only one who could bring it out.

"Hmm?" Celestia responded thoughtfully, "You asked if I would be able to handle this, right?"

"Well, yes, but-"

"My answer is yes," She cut in before walking to the doorway, "I will be able to handle it just fine."


	8. Chapter Seven

Thy Namesake

TsubakiiHime

Chapter Seven

* * *

Princess Celestia was a patient Goddess.

Her patience could be seen in the innocence of day; in the ways of pampering herself for a morning of scheduled meetings and gatherings for the commonwealth of her Nation; in the ways of sitting through endless, unnecessary lectures from those designated to brief her on subjects she was well versed in; in the ways of choosing afternoon teas instead of coffee so that she could rest easier at night, of keeping her poise dignified and erect while in the scrutinizing public eye, and of countless other mundane sacrifices she selflessly surrendered to that of her stature.

And yet, on the underside to all of that patience, Princess Celestia was also a sadistic Goddess.

The two concepts are not unrelated if one takes the time to dwell on their similarities. She was a master of self inflicting torture. Not observable to the naked eye, this art was a subtlety exclusive only to those who knew Equestria's Sun Goddess on a deeper personal level, and currently that was only one other; her sister of course. Not at all unlike that of banishing the other half of your soul to the moon for a thousand years and living in the burdened shadow of both sins, the manifest of sadism is often born from those who live a life so depraved of gratification that they begin to derive pleasure in being withheld from it.

Like the fermenting of a fine wine; the longer it sits, the sweeter the taste. Years and years will pass before one whose palate is more refined in the art will drink; and in the meantime, you get to watch the flower bloom and grow before your very eyes, yet are not allowed to pick until it is just right.

So what, you may ask, was our dearest Princess patiently withholding from while still finding satisfaction in this time?

Hmm, I believe the answer lies in the locked memories that now stimulated her morning coffee in ways that no other could even touch; in the way that her mind revealed to her over and over the flushed, pure, naked flesh of the one she so longingly desired; in the way she was no longer plagued by misconstrued feelings of inferiority, but now secured tightly by an inferno fueled by a lifetime of unresolved sexual tension so emphatically pleading to be released from its prison bars.

And most importantly, in the way of a sharp piercing gaze from the woman who put her in this predicament to begin with; the one she thought of as her sparkling beauty- a chuckle at the pun-, a goddess in her own right to be properly worshipped on her pedestal soon enough.

But not yet. No, not yet.

Celestia's years of experience in handling this sadistic spree had finally paid off. To her, Twilight was more than just a love interest or a failed tryst of heart. Her sparkling velvet beauty held so much importance despite her attempts to avoid emotional attachment. There were still things hanging between them, words unspoken, apologies unanswered, which was all the more reason for Celestia to go that extra mile and exercise her sadistic patience. If she were to truly do this, she would do it right; and she knew the only way to proceed with laudable results would be to let the her burning touch simmer until it was absolutely brimming over the edge. Then- and only then- would she concede to her desire and seek the one she wished to relinquish her long forgotten wrath of lust upon.

That time came on the third day, a Tuesday, from their weekend encounter.

That morning had been normal enough to any outside onlooker. She rose shortly before dawn, performed her first duties of the day by raising the sun, and spent the early hours of the morning reading new policy drafts sent in by governors from all over Equestria, giving either her signature of approval or stamp of rejection, all as per usual. Yet, as it had been the days before, she suffered through a severe case of dominant reminiscence plaguing her meandering time between signatures. The memories chosen consisted of sensual moans and the enticement of a certain Princess laid bare and bashful before her; begging, pleading for her mercy, telling her that she's on the verge of orgasm again and again and-

"Celestia!"

Startled, she raised her head from her seat on the throne to see Luna staring at her, an amused expression and a raised eyebrow to match. In her hand she held a thick stack of parchment bearing the Royal Seal.

"Yes?" She snapped, not appreciating being so rudely interrupted from her thoughts, "What is it?"

"Sister..? Are you.. Alright?"

"I'm fine, perfectly fine. What do you want, Luna?"

The darker Princess pursed her lips. Her sister was snappier than usual. And that would only make this next part much more difficult.

"You, uh, need to resign these," She held out the papers, her cheeks slightly flushed.

"Resign them? Why, what's wrong-"

Having snatched the papers to read for herself, she glanced over the line that was supposed to bear her signature and instantly blushed as Luna had. Yeah, she would _definitely_ need to resign them, or better yet have them redrafted altogether and have these copies burned. Instead of her signature, the line read in permanent inkstained scribbles, "Twilight Sparkle will submit to me". Well, then. That was certainly not right. She flipped to the next one, "She will submit and I will be the one to make her beg," and the next one, "I cannot wait to tease her flesh until she is burning, begging for release by my hand." Flustered, Celestia stared at the page as if her writing was some newly developed language she could not decipher.

"I thought you said you were handling this, Sister?" Luna chanced a hint of humor at her sister's expense but Celestia hadn't been bothered by her mundane taunting.

She knew her time had come when she could no longer perform her royal duties with the accuracy they required. Which, she was disappointed to admit, came a bit sooner than she expected. She had initially wanted to spend the rest of the week dwelling on this wonderful feeling of anticipation budding anew. But, she knew, there was also the prospect of resolving Twilight's anger if she was not amendable. If she made her move too soon, she chanced giving the wrong impression. If she made her move too late, she risked Twilight not being receptive at all.

Determination set, she stood from her throne and shed her regalia.

"Sister?"

"Please take over for me, Luna. I wish to take the day off." Now there was a group of words she had not clumped together in a long, long while.

"Day off?!" Luna repeated incredulously, "You have not had a day off in over a thousand years!"

"As I am aware," She remarked dryly as she strode past a gaping Luna.

"And just _where_ do you think you are going?! You- I- Are you just going to dump all of this on _me_ now?!"

"I do believe I told you to take over my position, Sister," Celestia turned in the doorway before she left, a prominent smirk in place, "You did say I could lean on you, right? Or are you not as qualified as you proclaim to be?"

"I.. But.. Argh, fine!" She had no choice but to accept considering Celestia's trace of magic had already vanished from the premises. "You owe me one!" She called out to the void before she ripped the papers of the strip where Celestia's signature should have been and lit them with a swirl of blue fire from her horn.

"Deliver these to the back room to be redrafted on fresh parchment," Luna commanded to a nearby officer, "And send Glider a basket of blueberry muffins for his trouble. Those are his favorite."

She flipped through the newer documents as a precaution and found a few towards the rear that were also littered with inappropriate editorial comments from Celestia. She groaned. "Make that two baskets..."

* * *

Tuesday morning came far too early for Twilight's tastes. After another night of broken sleep and questionable thoughts that couldn't quell her wandering mind, her alarm was silenced mere seconds before it was set. There was much on the agenda for this morning's checklist- rearranging, dusting, and other odd cleaning all throughout the castle was in order; as everyone would be gathering for a special Pancake Brunch in only a few short hours. Waking Spike had been no easy task, but once they were both fully functional she had him help her set the grand dining hall for the event. Once done with their chore, she sent the purple dragon to help Pinkie with the last of the pancakes. Castle to herself, she happily trotted up the stairs for a relaxing hot shower and was now preparing a calming cup of tea for a peaceful morning alone before her home would become strewn in the chaos known as her five best friends. And Spike, of course.

She was in the kitchen wrapped in scant but her drying towel; her freshly conditioned hair flowed in a wet line down her back while drops of dew hung from the tips of her wing feathers. She turned the stove on low for a small pot of water when her thoughts betrayed her concentration and idly strayed back to Celestia. She had been firm when she last left the sisters; she had been put off by their lack of.. Finesse... But still, she couldn't help but feel a small tinge of guilt. She yelled at them, in their own castle no less. It was no wonder she hadn't heard from Celestia yet, and still she had wondered why her gaze had seemed so… Soft... Somewhat warm, soothing of sorts.. Affectionate, even...

Gah, not again! The whistling pot brought her back to the present and she grabbed it from the front burner. She was completely unaware of the menacing presence that had been lurking in the open doorway, watching her like a hawk for some time now.

"Twilight Sparkle!" The intruder roared after a while of private delectable staring. No, Celestia inwardly answered to her mind's previous question of, _'Hadn't she ever heard of caution?'_ while eyeing Twilight's current state of undress; apparently not.

"Sweet Merciful... _Celestia?!_ " Twilight jumped, caught by surprise like a frightened cat, and gaped at her former mentor leaning so casually in her doorway. The kettle banged on the stove with a loud 'klang' and she fumbled to save her poor, defenseless cup from falling to the floor. "W-What are you doing here?"

Wasting no time in making her true intentions known, the Sun Goddess quickly covered the space between them and set her eyes boring directly into Twilight's. The younger stepped back until, having nowhere left to go, she came pressed against the crystal countertop. Celestia's sudden invasion of her personal bubble made her clasp nervously to her towel.

"How dare you storm off without giving me proper chance to explain myself," Celestia greedily hummed and, without further warning, she claimed Twilight's lips out of sheer hunger that had been long deprived.

Easily distracted by the mere thought- it was all she could do to remember how to breathe, let alone _think_ at a time like this- Twilight missed when Celestia effortlessly slipped the towel loose from its knot and let it fall graciously to the floor. Those hands, those slender fingers she knew too well, felt warm on her waist, holding her, stroking the mark of her being so close, so intimately; and Twilight felt as if her residing desires were finally given life in the form of red hot chills bursting through a threshold that even she was not aware of. Until now, that is.

She did not want it to stop.

The next instant she found herself no longer surrounded by kitchen scenery, her empty teacup long forgotten and pot of water left abandoned to cool itself; but now she was being pushed back onto the familiar plush of her bed held down by the weight of a body topping her. Celestia sat straddling her waist, fingers openly splayed on what she realized was her naked chest, and she started to panic. She was fully exposed, willingly, for the first time before the one she loved, and yet… The way Celestia's eyes displayed such appreciation as they raked her barren form was quick to wash away any lost remnants of Twilight's concern. Oh, God, she hadn't even touched her yet and Twilight could already feel the tension growing just from that smoldering gaze. Her lingering memory from their last night together was but a mere shadow compared to this look of blatant, fearless lust.

Celestia stroked her cheek fondly from above and asked, "Are you frightened?"

Twilight shook her head and leaned into the generous warmth, "Nervous," She managed to choke out.

Celestia shifted her weight to better embrace her Twilight. No longer able to resist the urge to tease and taste, she let her tongue dance along the base of her neck, which caused a resulting gasp from the younger as she felt a wet heat taunt her flesh for the very first time. The older then paused, a humorous breath purposefully set to escape her lips and, felt on her skin, caused Twilight to shiver with an answering moan.

"You have no reason to be," Celestia drawled in the intimate shell of her ear, delighted when Twilight gave a small squeal, and pulled the bottom- most part where she knew to be especially sensitive considerately between her teeth. Twilight wrapped her arms around Celestia's back and tugged her down, wanting her even closer than she was now; but Celestia resisted in favor of observing the bright shade of crimson flush across her cheeks. "You are as beautiful as ever," Her Goddess spoke with abundance to her tone. With the flat of her tongue she slowly licked the underside to the very tip of Twilight's horn.

It felt like the unmistakable pulse and wave of an electric current shot through her spine and settled deep inside her core. Twilight nearly convulsed under the binding pressure.

"W-What was _that_ ," Twilight asked with a hint of shy curiosity, a trait that Celestia had come to covet about her Twilight above all else.

"You've never had your horn licked, have you?"

The peculiar question made Twilight blush. It seemed like such an intimate thing to do and, honestly, she had never even considered it before. Once again she shook her head, "You're the first."

" _Good_ ," Celestia praised. She sat up and let her hands start their pacing, as they had been itching to all along. She started with the obvious smoothing of her chest, the rounding of her breasts, and even further to the dip of her abdomen. To her utter delight, a touch so simple seemed to elicit all sorts of enticing sounds from her young lover. The thrill of watching as her cheeks glowed in vibrant shades of red, each shade rosier than the next, sent chills down the elder's spine and only encouraged the ravenous possessiveness that swelled within. "And I will be the _only_ one allowed to do so."

Twilight chuckled. She managed to bring herself up on her arms to watch as Celestia slid off her well flushed body and kneeled before her, continuing the trace of touch down her thighs, to which she quivered. "Luna was right. You are jealous."

"Does that bother you?" Her Goddess asked around a flutter of kisses served to her ankle and Twilight had to lean her head back with her bottom lip pulled between her teeth before she could respond.

"N-No, not at all," Twilight spoke the truth. "I think you have a right to be."

Taken aback by such an answer, Celestia narrowed her eyes and raised an eyebrow. She was seconds from nibbling toe by toe but stopped and first asked, "How so?"

But suddenly all coherent thought was temporarily lost as another jolt of pure electricity shot through her entire being and situation itself at the center where the brimstone blazed. Twilight fell back, her body taken by a pleasurable surprise, and then suddenly it was free from the meticulous torture.

"How do you do that?"

It was Celestia's turn to chuckle now. "How do I do what, my Twilight?" She feigned innocence while leaning back on her knees. Twilight heaved an exasperated sigh.

"You know what I'm asking!"

Overcome by the fluttering skip of her heart, Celestia reached out to caress the trills of her neck and immersed herself into the depths of a harmonious kiss.

"Discord's Hell," Twilight rasped when she pulled away, "You just had my toe in your mouth. _My toe,_ Celestia."

The sound of her Goddess' laughter reverberated through her soul and somehow made her feel even more inexperienced than she already felt. Was Celestia mocking her?!

"What is so funny about this?! I don't understand how you can.. And it felt so.. And my horn-"

"Did it feel good to you?" Celestia seized her chin and turned those flustered eyes up to her own.

"Y-Yeah, but-"

With a shake of her head and a kiss to her forehead, Celestia confidently dismissed her doubts, "Then don't worry about how or why, and just focus on how it makes you feel, my Twilight."

Once again Celestia slipped from the bed. She stood overlooking the stained- glass window and idly admired how brisk the morning air felt. Even her trademarked sunlight seemed to shine brighter, radiant like an illusion from a mirror. Perhaps it was an effect from her current mood, or perhaps it was caused by the youthful beauty at her mercy; but for whatever reason Celestia noticed a detrimental change in her ambition. Twilight eyed her carefully from her refuge. She noticed her sudden change in attitude and, as she began to remove the lace garment around her shirt, felt compelled to touch her Goddess for herself.

"Wait," Twilight called out urgently before Celestia could fully remove the garment. Her Goddess slowly turned and gave her a vehement look but Twilight was already moving from her position. She stood nervously glancing to the floor, wondering if this- her desire, that is- would be okay. "I want to do that," She muttered with a doubt of confidence.

Attentive to her need Celestia lead her into a firm embrace, "It would be my pleasure," She cooed in the younger's ear, "But don't think that it will be easy." As she spoke she slinked a hand down her lover's body to cup a luscious buttock securely in her grasp. Twilight immediately tensed and coiled herself into Celestia's chest where she tried unsuccessfully to hide a moan.

"Oh? What's wrong, I thought you wanted to undress me?" Celestia teased, evident smirk in place.

Eyes narrowed and determination set, Twilight bundled the silk in her fists. She forcefully yanked the garment up and then carefully over her Goddess' head, "You are impossible."

Not one to miss a chance for mischief, Celestia replied, "I'm afraid this is only the beginning." She cupped the other and squeezed, her prim nails dug in slightly and Twilight moaned once more.

"Oh, Tartarus, you are too distracting," Twilight pushed her back until she tumbled on the bed, "I'll do it my way." She immediately straddled Celestia but once she claimed her new throne she couldn't help but bite her lip nervously. It was yet another new, intimate position to explore, as she was fully unclothed yet her lover was not, not yet. But this was her chance to touch and entice as Celestia had done; to tease and taste and most importantly, to lavish. Celestia sat back on her arms but made no move otherwise when Twilight's fingers brushed along her skin. She was too enraptured by the sense of urgency in her gaze to notice. Reaching out to rub her thumb across the younger's cheek, Celestia briefly wondered if her own had ever looked as enchanting as this.

"C-Celestia," Twilight huffed.

The Sun Goddess finally sat up in favor of claiming those pouting lips and giving her young lover the chance she needed to remove the offending shirt. Twilight quickly complied and one short tug later was happy to gaze upon her statuesque figure waiting to be touched. Staring was not good enough, neither was the expensive black lace still censoring her queen. She fumbled with the clumsy bra clasp, however, and Celestia gave her a slight hand with an impatient wave of her magic. She needed to feel her Twilight, skin to skin, as much as Twilight wanted the same. The need was overwhelming. Her velvet princess tasted of everything she'd ever wished for, beyond everything she'd ever desired. Hesitant in her touch, Twilight's fingers trembled as they were finally given permission to fulfill a long neglected primitive demand. She was still sweet and pure, like a fine brew aged to perfection just begging to be drank. And oh, how Celestia would drink when the time would come. For now, as with everything she did, she would wait. She would let the air between them gradually heat and come to a sizzling simmer; she would let the passion build, their bodies enticing and coaxing each other to a beat of their own; and she would teach Twilight what it felt like to be loved in this way, to be desired, to be praised for all she worth and much, much more.

"Oh, Celestia; my sweet, merciful beauty; my Goddess, my Celestia; _I'm so happy you're finally mine,_ " Twilight moaned a little too close to Celestia's ear, and the older came undone by the honest sentiment loosely muttered from the one she loved so dearly. Her falling fate rested in Twilight's control and yet, she knew she was safe; that, if she allowed herself to drown in this feeling, she would be rescued. She moved them so that Twilight was laying back correctly on the bed and Celestia was, once again, towering her. She could deny it no longer, her time had come.

"But, I wasn't do-oone," Twilight moaned, the pressure of Celestia suddenly _grinding_ against her took over her every thought. This was like a scene from her wildest fantasies, or the sweetest of her dreams; the full realization swelled her heart and intensified the budding passion within her. Twilight couldn't help but reciprocate her desires, her hips swayed to Celestia's rhythm of their own volition.

"I see. So you like being on top, do you?" Celestia casually leaned in to murmur in yet another clash of their bodies.

"M-Maybe," Twilight stuttered. She was captivated by the way Celestia's eyes seemed to flash in approval; it was a look that had always been her weakness.

For what it was worth, Twilight had in fact been an avid feminine breast fan. She had long since committed to memory the shape of her mentor's cup and the extent of her cleavage. And yet, seeing them fully bare and nipples erect seemed to have the most profound effect on her to date. Whereas before she could only speculate from afar, now she could explore the curvature for herself. Her fingers would be forever unbound, not to be stopped unless absolutely necessary; and so would her lips. An experiment was in order. With great care she drew a pert nipple into her mouth and sucked gently, as if asking permission to delve further. The answering moan that met her stirred that pool of electric heat once more and she decided she would do [i]anything[/i] to hear those types of moans from Celestia again. Celestia cradled her neck and let her fingers tangle into Twilight's mane.

"I do like being on top," the younger spoke from around her mouthful, "But this is good, too."

Celestia was reduced to whimpering. Twilight had effortlessly managed to find one of her body's greatest weaknesses, not to mention that her being overly tender only served to further fuel the fire she felt coursing through her veins.

"Yes, good," Twilight answered and let her fingers journey down her lover's backside as she continued nibbling. She found Celestia's wings were especially delicate to her touch- they physically vibrated in her grasp. How curious.

"Twilight!" Celestia gasped, the grip on her mane tightened, and Twilight wasted no time in stroking the lightly trembling feathers until they came to outright buzzing. Still, she had much to explore.

When she finally reached the lower half of her lover's back, and with Celestia well flushed and panting, she remembered that her lover was still not fully unclothed and that her pants remained as the last puzzle to be easily solved. She smirked and hmphed to herself and let her fingers get to work. She set to slowly letting her fingertips graze her sides, surprised that even the Sun Goddess herself could be so vulnerable in such places. Maybe, she hoped, it was just her touch that had her like this. She let her palms smooth up her stomach as she considered such an idea.

Catching her intent, Celestia released her grip and raised herself upright, apologetically pushing Twilight back as she did so. Another swell of her heart thumped and pulsed as Twilight considered her Goddess in the radiant morning glow. Such a rare sight it was to witness Celestia so flush and Twilight felt in passing that perhaps this rarity was something she herself had only had the pleasure of seeing. Her eyes raked all over the beloved treasure as she could, and was unaware that Celestia had been doing the same. Then she huffed at the profane belted loops of the pants that would soon be conquered. She reached a hand out to undo the clasp when Celestia intercepted before she had the chance.

"Twilight," Celestia spoke low, uncertain. This was not an original part of her plan and while there would be no turning back, she still couldn't help but dwell on her own feelings of the past, her own jaded flaws. She had always faltered in expressing this particular insecurity, however. She wondered if Twilight would understand if she were ever able to tell her.

But Celestia needn't worry. Twilight understood all too well. She faithfully glanced up with much devotion gleaming in those purple eyes. It was times like this that reaffirmed her feelings more than ever. She knew exactly what her Goddess needed and she knew exactly how to deliver the message. Despite Celestia's hand still covering hers, Twilight resumed her pace. She barely managed to unhook the first loop before Celestia tightened her hold.

"Celestia," Twilight summoned her lowest, most sensual tone and brought their hands to her lips where she placed a chaste kiss upon the fingers she had come to fervently appreciate.

"Forgive me, it's been so long since I've allowed myself a moment of selfish indulgence," Celestia blushed and held her head low, the curtain of her pastel hair covered the right half of her face.

"All the more reason for me to be on top right now," Twilight smiled and swiped the multicolored veil to praise her lover's flushed face. In a desire to kiss those forlorn lips, she attempted to raise herself but was immediately held down by a forceful palm to her chest.

"You are absolutely perfect right where you are," Celestia held her still while unclasping her pants herself. With a quick lift of her hips she allowed Twilight to slide them off leg by leg, shivering as she felt her lover eagerly linger upon being granted fresh skin to explore. But alas, her expedition would be cut short. She then settled beside Twilight and pulled her into an embrace, "Besides... Now I have you right where I _want_ you."

Twilight's breath caught in her throat. She was sure her heart was about to burst through her chest. Celestia _wanted_ her, had _finally_ said it out loud! Sure she knew, she had an inkling of an idea, but how wonderful it was to finally hear the provocation uttered in such a tone!

"Holy Cerberus!" Twilight shouted as she felt a cool brush against her womanhood. More electricity flowed into that pool and it felt as if it were a dull throb and ache of sorts. She knew what was coming next, although she wasn't sure how long she would last. Her body was already a thousand degrees higher than she was used to, and, honestly, she did not mind it. Not one little bit.

Celestia chuckled as she parted her lover's legs, "If you insist on swearing," she spoke in a low whisper against her lips, "May the only name you take in vain in our bedroom be _mine_."

Her fingers expertly slipped beneath the folds and found immediately her apparent arousal and rosy bud. With a slow pace she set the motion in the way she knew would have Twilight thrashing about in mere moments and was rather pleased with herself in the way her love's hips rose and fell in the rhythm she set.

"C-Celestia," Twilight moaned, her wrapped arm finding loose feathers to gather while her other hand came to rest on top of her Goddess' teasing one.

"Mmm, again," Celestia commanded in that sultry tone that sent shivers from her head to the tips of her wings to her core. Celestia increased pace.

"Celestia," Twilight moaned a little louder, discretion long forgotten in place of agonizing pleasure. Her body shook and arched to her lover's skillful touch.

"Again," Celestia rasped as her own self control started slipping, replaced by the growing animalistic urge rupturing at the seams.

"Celestia!" Twilight now shouted, her fingers flexed deeper in the feathers and also held steady onto the hand that gave her such fulfillment, such satisfaction; much more than she could ever gather on her own. "Please, I'm so close, I-"

And then suddenly, everything stopped. Twilight groaned, her disapproval obvious at being tormented so. Celestia could feel her frustration pulsating from the swollen bud she now slowly stroked, as if to call upon a peaceful tide to the raging waters. She put an extensive pressure on it before removing her fingers altogether and brought them to her lips while Twilight helplessly watched through half lidded eyes. Celestia inhaled the deep musk of her scent before licking the fluids, her own eyes fluttering closed as she did so.

"Wait, wha-" Before Twilight could properly form her question Celestia pressed their lips together. Her tongue danced alongside the younger's and pushed through the taste of her essence to be sampled.

"That's so not fair, you know," Twilight gasped, "I was really close to-"

"The fun is only just beginning, my Twilight," Celestia reminded her, "Though I expect you will be reduced to incoherent babbling towards the end of it."

"And if I'm not?" Twilight folded her arms across her chest and pouted up at the ceiling. After all, Celestia wasn't expecting this to be completely one sided, was she?

"Then I will continue until you are," Her words echoed in waves from the crook of Twilight's neck, "In case you were not aware, this is my formal apology to you, after all. You'll receive it, wont you?" She strategically asked knowing Twilight would not be able to refuse her anything at the current moment. And by the way Twilight could only turn her neck to give her better access, she knew she had been right.

It was now time for her to taste the delicious fruit laid exquisitely for her to consume. Celestia crawled on top of her young lover, savoring the feel of her heated skin crying out, longing for her touch. She kissed the neck that taunted her so while holding Twilight's face affectionately within her fingers, then drew the tantalizing flesh between her teeth and gave it a sharp bite and suck. Twilight gasped. If she didn't stop, she would surely know the consequences? A love mark. Celestia was going to give her her very first love mark. On the neck. Where everyone would see.

Despite whatever concerns Twilight would have, Celestia was not about to stop. She let her tongue travel lower to the rise and fall of her chest, traced the rim along her clavicle, and gave another sharp bite and suck. She moved even lower, continuing to drink the innocence of her lover and devour the sensual moans she gave along the way. Her breasts were of average size, not too small but not too big either; and yet she found them an absolute perfect fit to be guzzled whole. Her nipples seemed sensitive but Celestia bit them anyway, and Twilight's back arched to fit her mold as she did so. And she definitely enjoyed Twilight's fingers curling through her wings, adding to the energy Celestia currently felt brimming through her. Still, she advanced her journey through the labyrinth slow, a pace set to properly savor each new flavor as it came along. She licked and nibbled and left her mark in a continuous trail down her lover's sensitive body. She found Twilight was ticklish around her sides where the mark of her being resided, and released an unrelenting assault of alternating kisses and sucking of flesh, making sure to leave marks in her wake. Twilight could only tangle her fingers in her Goddess' gloriously flowing hair as she refused to let up, and so she took the assault as best she could while unable to suppress her own laughter and simultaneous moans of pleasure.

"Hmm, ticklish, I see," Celestia smirked to the mocking pout glaring down on her.

"This.. Is torture," Twilight spoke around huffs of air, "I thought you were supposed to be a _merciful_ Goddess."

"Oh, my Twilight," Devilish disobedience flashed in her majestic eyes as she once again parted Twilight's legs, this time around her face, "You have much to learn."

Her last breath was spoken from a rather intimate point of view and Twilight covered her mouth with her hand to stop from shrieking. She looked up to see Celestia gazing at her from between her legs- a rather intimate position, indeed- and all first thoughts focused on the fact that Celestia, Royal Princess and Supreme Goddess of Equestria, was before her, licking her thigh and about to-

"Celestia, w-wait..." She couldn't. That tongue was pure torture on a leash. She hadn't even touched the spot yet and Twilight was already panting with a strong hunger. She swooned. It was too much a bit too soon. She nervously tried to shut her legs but it proved a hard task with Celestia between them keeping them open. Her Goddess smoothed her hands out around Twilight's stomach, her touch soft and reassuring, but Twilight was now in a small panic and hid her face behind her hands.

She felt a weight shift and peeked from her cover to see Celestia sitting on her knees beside her, a hand held out patiently for her to accept. Celestia lifted her up and spun her around into a warm embrace from behind. Her Goddess hummed low, her fingers combed into the cleft of Twilight's wings in a comforting gesture and like clockwork Twilight inclined into her arms like she belonged. Soothing her anxiety was but one of many aspects Celestia would never tire of; for each and every time was an opportunity to pour her heart's affection straight into Twilight's crestfallen soul.

"Twilight," She spoke, her nose brushing along the crane of her neck, "Do you know how long I've waited for this?"

Twilight flashed her a curious expression, "You've… Been waiting?"

"Oh yes, I've been waiting to have you in my arms exactly like so," Celestia purred with a caress of her chin, "But do you know how long I've dreamed of this very moment?"

But Twilight couldn't respond due to the sudden need to concentrate on breathing. The dull ache was now a fierce and demanding need; hearing Celestia admit that she had even thought about it before was enough to set the kindling ablaze. And Celestia knew _exactly_ what she was doing.

"From the moment I saw you there that fateful day, naked, flushed, and crying my name, I knew this day would come," Celestia freely admitted, now letting her hands idly drift to her waist.

"W-What? But you-"

"Yes, I fought it," Celestia continued, her skillful fingers traced the pattern of her cutie mark and her voice now focused directly in her ear, "But I knew the day would come when I could no longer resist the insatiable taste of you on my tongue," She drew the lower shell between her teeth and fastened her grip as she felt Twilight shiver.

"W-Why did you fight if you knew the outcome?" Twilight barely managed to ask.

Celestia chuckled, "Because, to me, you are worth every gathering of my patience to properly cultivate," Celestia let her hands trail lower, rolling her thumbs in small circles on her thighs, "To me, you are a vessel that I am willing to beseech only after due time. You will find that I am a woman who loves to explore. As such, I am a woman who can recognize the importance of patience; patience to properly examine every single detail that deserves its praise, that is. And you, Twilight, are a masterpiece to behold; a Goddess in your own right. Only a palate as refined as my own can properly savor such a flavor. Anyone else would severely devalue your worth."

Oh sweet merciful Celestia, Twilight was panting. _Heavily_. She always knew she had a weakness for lecturing, but this… This was a whole new experience in itself. Her language, her reasoning, her _commentary_ … In a way it was like she was being compared to a brew of her finest wine, as an item she cherished above all else. Anyone else would have thought Celestia's metaphor odd, but to Twilight… It made her feel... Wanted, like Celestia valued her more than anything else in the world. It meant a lot to her to hear something so personal, so private, so… Intimate…

"You really think that much of me?"

Celestia could hear the blush of uncertainty to her question. Once again she brought those velvet eyes she loved up to meet her own, "Of course I do. Which is why I've been denying myself the pleasure of drinking freely from your fountain, until the right time."

Twilight couldn't think fast enough to ask if this was the right time or not. Celestia apparently thought so, as now she slyly stroked her deepest spot. Her intent was clear. It was all Twilight could do to not fall back entirely, although it seemed like her lover wanted her to do just that.

"You think I haven't catalogued your body's every whim? You think I haven't etched the sounds you make into my very being? You think I've never once given thought to the way I'd like to make you surrender yourself to me?"

"O-Ooohh," Twilight moaned and withed beneath her touch that had grown more sinful with every word Celestia spoke.

"Yes, my Twilight, I have dreamed of this moment for far longer than you think," she spoke on her lips, her strokes gaining momentum, "And I will not stop until I have had my fill of all you have to offer me, my Princess."

At this, Twilight could resist no longer. She spread her knees out on the bed and began to move her hips sporadically to the new tempo Celestia so masterfully played. Suddenly she wanted nothing more than to surrender, like Celestia predicted she would.

"Yes, please, don't stop," Twilight was now to the point of babbling, "Not now or ever, please, Celestia. I love you, I need you, I want you to stay with me forever. Please, I- I-"

"You don't have to beg," Celestia whispered and pushed her back down on the bed. This time she knew she would not be stopped. She resumed her position between her lover's quivering legs and parted the folds of her inner most being to reveal the rosy, swollen bud she had previously been rubbing so vivaciously. The time had come to delve deep into the spring.

And so she drank.

Twilight howled. The feel of her tongue left her burning in more ways than one. Celestia expertly had her writhing within mere seconds of contact. Her mouth's cavern was warm and wet and oh so damn _good_. She rung her hands in her Goddess' hair and tensed her fingers, not wanting to pull too tightly, but also needing something to grip while her hips were no longer under her control. Celestia did not mind; in fact, as Twilight tangled her fingers deeper managing to massage her scalp, she turned her eyes up to her lover with thirst piercing through her gaze.

So this was Twilight's taste, Celestia mused. Highly intoxicating as she knew it would be. Sweet like a cantaloupe, innocent like a heavenly saint, and all things pure like the freshest flowing oasis. She had so much to offer, too. Celestia couldn't help herself. She moaned, her eyes slightly rolling back from the sheer amount of pleasure that extended from Twilight's body. Highly intoxicating, indeed; as she would no longer be content with any other taste but this fountain of youth reserved just for her feasting impulses.

As her possessiveness manifested, Celestia bore her nails into the very spots she knew to be Twilight's fondness. Yet again, the younger princess let loose a mighty howl as her Goddess relentlessly had her all but begging. But suddenly there was a light tugging on her mane and Celestia looked up to see half lidded lustful eyes watching her between the upheaval of her chest. Twilight pulled again, her panting too intense to form words, and Celestia obliged her wish. As soon as she pulled away from her delectable cove Twilight found her way to her lips and, despite the taste of her essence, kissed her lover senseless. What an experience, Twilight mused; one that she wanted to return. Now. Her heart would not be content unless Celestia was in the same exhaustive state.

With a renewed sense of authority Twilight managed to overpower the older down into a submissive position under her, a feat that, once admired, she took great pride in. Celestia entertained her notions innocently enough, allowing Twilight to kiss and bite as she had previously started. But she stopped her princess from going any lower with a perfectly positioned knee thrust in just the right spot, that soon had them both grinding on each other's legs. Twilight, once realized, immediately pouted as she held onto the headboard above Celestia's view.

"So.. Not.. Fair," She managed between puffs of air as this new position had her even more heated than the last, "I want.. to give you.. pleasure, too... you know."

"You do give me pleasure, silly; in fact you give me an excess of it every single day. But right now I want you to grind yourself on me, just like that."

"But I'm.. The one.. On top…"

"So you are," Celestia made sure her voice drizzled, laced with the lust she currently felt at having the pleasure of watching Twilight's breasts playfully bounce along as she moved. A perfect position to watch that divine face contort in ecstasy, which her desire for now was stronger than ever. Celestia grabbed her lover's waist and drug her faster, up and down, over and over; and massaged herself as well knowing it would serve Twilight greater pleasure. Having her so close, so tightly wrapped in her grasp; it was as if they really were a perfect fit.

"You.. Are so beautiful," Celestia was now on edge, spiked by the ravishing cries from above, "I want you to come for me, my Twilight, my wondrous stargazer. Come for me, come right now. I want to watch you withe in ecstasy by my command."

"You, ahh... Have no idea... What you do to me... Celestia-aahh-ahhh!" With a shout her body tensed, the pent up coil finally sprung to a throbbing eruption and yes, yes, heaven's mercy yes, it was absolute perfection. Stars deluded her vision and clouds polluted her air as she sunk, lifeless and spent, into Celestia's embrace. Her Goddess was not far behind.

For a while the room sat filled with a ragged baseline of panting breaths as they both regained their senses.

"Absolutely beautiful," Celestia drawled as her fingers idly traced patterns along Twilight's back, "Hmm?" She was surprised to feel the fragile form tremble even more. Twilight was crying. "Shhh, its okay, my Love. I'm with you now," She tightened her arms and added with a whisper, "I love you, Twilight Sparkle."

"I'm sorry... I don't really know... why I'm crying," Twilight replied between sobs, her arms wrapped around Celestia's neck like she was her last surviving lifeline.

The older shook her head, "Don't apologize. Emotions are a wonderful gift, after all."

In the afterglow of orgasm they both laid silently to their thoughts. Twilight's first thought after regaining some semblance of control had been how Celestia's comparison of her fit like a bottle of wine, and not just any ol' common store bought cheap bag-in-a-box wine, either. Twilight had never bothered to ask the significance in red wine versus white, or why the fact that Luna taking her favorite bottle had been such an issue; but now Twilight realized that perhaps there was more to Celestia's seeming obsession than its initial purpose, much like the way the burn of a first timer is slowly replaced by the taste and consistency. She was intrigued by her lover's fascination and if anything she now knew of an appropriate Hearthswarming gift, or at least _another_ type of gift. She chuckled to herself, which then turned into an outright giggle, and led to an entire fit of laughing as her body seemed to just relax into it.

"Hmm, what's so funny?" Celestia couldn't resist playfully skimming her fingers along her waist to add a bit of tickling and Twilight rolled over to protect herself.

"Huh? Oh nothing," The younger lied with a silly grin.

Celestia was not fooled. She turned, a smirk splayed on her lips, and released another wave of tickling torture. "Doesn't sound like nothing to me. Come on, fess up."

"Okay, o-ookay! I give, I give!" Twilight caved in and smiled, "I was just thinking that when you said I was worth your patience-" she had the nerve to blush after everything that just happened between them- "That I was worth you savoring every bit before plunging in, it sounded like the way I've heard you talk about wine before. It made me chuckle because I would have never expected such a metaphor, not that I don't appreciate it, but I just didn't think there was really more to wine than just a casual drink to feel relaxed with. Yet.. To hear you say things about me and make it sound like-" another flush of scarlet, jeesh come on Twilight, get it together- "-I'm a delectable treat.. Or something.."

Celestia raised an eyebrow, "And that made you laugh?"

"Well… Yeah. I don't know. Don't question me. The way I feel right now, you could say something as simple as 'bubble' and I'd probably bust out in giggles."

Oh no, there was that infamous mischievous glint back for another round. She had to move quickly before-

"Shhhh. Don't," With a finger to shush her open lips Twilight made it just in time. Another quirk of eyebrow and Celestia licked her finger in retribution.

"But now that I think about it, I'm more.. Intrigued than anything."

"Hmm," Snuggling in and pulling Twilight into her arms, Celestia considered her words carefully before continuing, "Yes, wine is another one of those indulgences I take very seriously-" Truth be told, she didn't have many- "I've spent my spare time over the years in resourcing my love of the craft. From creating my own vineyard from scratch, to brewing my own bottles- though I'm afraid I'm just not as good as others in the art- to tasting each batch until I have its flavor memorized. It is something I've invested a great deal of effort in, and something I heavily enjoy and not just for the effects of being drunk," _like my sister,_ she left out. She paused and Twilight gave her a soft expression, silently prodding her on. "Its hard to explain, almost like it soothes me after a long day of work. When I can finally shed the allure of being Princess and become simply Celestia. It's the only piece of myself I've felt compelled to keep through my immortal lifespan. So, yes; wine is very important to me," Her gaze turned melancholic as she lowered her face, "Although now in retrospect I can see how my words could be... Off-putting."

"No, I didn't say off-putting. I said intriguing. Big difference," Twilight lifted her chin with a swell of pride, "I had no idea you felt so strongly about it."

"Yes, well.. I had also hoped your first wine tasting could have been spent with me introducing you to the very fine art that I have a passion for... I'm afraid Luna ruined any chances before I could even properly plan for it," She scowled.

"Oh my gosh, is that why you got so mad at her?" Suddenly it made perfect sense to Twilight.

With pursed lips Celestia replied, "Among other reasons, but essentially, yes." She reminded herself that she did love her little sister, no matter how much of a dolt she could be at times.

"Celestia, seriously?"

"Seriously."

Twilight laughed. And really, it was hilarious. Celestia was the epitome of a pouting child. "I cant believe it! I can't believe the Supreme Princess of Equestria could get so jealous without even realizing! Oh my gosh!"

"And what, pray tell, is so funny about that?" Celestia furrowed her brow and folded her arms expectantly.

"Oh, come now," Twilight couldn't help but reach over and place a hasty kiss on her nose, "Who says you still can't _properly_ introduce me to your passion, even now?"

Eyes wide in surprise, Celestia gaped at the smiling princess. Obviously not expecting such a response, and evident that the thought had never once crossed her mind, she fumbled over herself and blushed. Twilight took notice.

"You're so beautiful when I'm right," Twilight sighed from her lips and claimed them in a promising kiss of victory.


End file.
